The Truth Hiding in the Evidence
by imaginecreatebefall
Summary: It was just another case, but as Detective Swan dug deeper she found that not only was this case different than all the others, but the people involved were different as well. Swan's life of work and keeping people at an arms length was starting to break down, but would that help or hurt the people she was beginning to care about in the end.
1. Chapter 1

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters. I'm just a writing with an imagination.)_

_**So, I've been away for awhile (with the exception of that single one shot a few weeks ago). Since it's the new year, one of my goals is to write more whether it's fanfic or my own stuff, the other is to get out there and interact with people, (since I'm terrible at it). What better way than to get a fic out there and conquer both those goals right? I started this one over the summer, and thought I get back to it. And yes, it will eventually be Swan Queen.**_

_**Before I start, this is a police fic so there are mentions of rape and domestic violence throughout. I will be sure to leave notes and trigger warnings before chapters that involve those things as well. This chapter does mention rape, but there are no details. **_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>Emma sighed as her arm flopped over the side of the bed. It didn't matter that she was usually up close to this time every day, she would never get used to it. She sluggishly climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of dark blues jeans that had been tossed on the floor from the night before. There was no time to shower; she had a fresh crime scene to get to. She snagged a fitted long sleeve blank shirt from her closet and tossed on her red leather jacket along with a black beanie and gloves. It was fall in the city of Portland, and even though there was an extra nip in the air each morning, she would wear her leather jacket until her body begged from something warmer.<p>

Emma took the stairs down from the third floor of her apartment, hoping it would help loosen her legs that were still in sleeping mode. She looked up and thanked the heavens it was just after five in the morning, so her favorite sandwich truck was parked at the end of the block. Emma's pace quickened with the smell of Granny's fresh coffee traveling down the street and straight into her nose.

"Early morning Detective." The woman everyone called Granny announced eyeing her through her bulgy glasses that hung down too low.

"Criminals don't usually care about my sleeping habits. Maybe I should start a blog and let them know when the best times are." Granny laughed as she handed her two cups of coffee stacked one on top of the other and a bag with a freshly glazed bear claw and a ham, egg, and cheese sandwich. "I swear you're psychic sometimes."

Again Granny let out another chuckle as she glanced up at Emma's apartment building. "I saw your light flick on. I took a chance."

"You're the best." Emma handed her a five and made her way to the end of the street where a Navy Crown Vic awaited her.

"That was quick." The other detective said as Emma rolled her eyes and plopped into the cop car. She wasn't a morning person as it was and now she had to deal with this one. The Detective driving went to grab one of the cups of coffee, but Emma shifted her arm away from his grip.

"And just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, I just thought."

"Really? One week as a Detective with us Jones and you think you can have one of Granny's special coffees. These are earned, now drive."

The scruffy looking detective eyed her for a moment, but she had already gestured with her coffee cup for him to go forcing him to zip his lip and hit the pedal.

Thankfully, the crime scene wasn't too far from Emma's place and as soon as the cruiser pulled up to the scene Emma bolted from the car, not even caring if it was in park or not.

"Wait, what do I do?" Jones hollered after her.

"Don't care." She answered. Emma knew she was being extra bitchy this morning, but Jones was Charming's responsibility not hers.

"What do we got?" Emma asked, ducking under the police tap as she took a sip from the top coffee balancing both cups with ease.

"Looks like Scuba Man struck again."

Emma shot a glare at her fellow detective before the last words even left his mouth, "Please don't call the UNSUB that."

"Right sorry," Detective Humbert responded before going on. "Anyway, the victim was knocked over the head on the path about twenty feet down, then dragged down here where he beat her up pretty good and attempted to rape her."

"Attempted?"

"Yeah," Detective Lucas popped up from behind one of the bushes. "Looks like the Son of bitch got sloppy this time."

"That's what happens when these fuckers get greedy," Emma replied as she took another sip already collecting evidence of the scene with her eyes. "Ok Lucas, run me through it."

It wasn't a secret that every Detective had a tendency to break or bend the rules now and then, Emma included. But when it came collecting evidence at a crime scene she was strictly by the book. The last thing she wanted was for a case to come back and bite her in the ass because of a half ass job at collecting evidence at the crime scene or worse, miss something entirely and never catching the perp. In a case such as this one, where there were multiple victims, some detectives had a tendency to collect only what they knew was done to the previous victims and half ass the rest, intentionally or not. Not Emma and her team. Detective Lucas brought her over to where they presumed the attack started and went through everything the evidence had presented to them. From the victim being knock over the head, to them being dragged from one place to another, the faint drag marks in the grass seemed to highlight in Emma's eyes, ending with the struggle near the bushes. The evidence was everywhere, and Emma's team would get it all.

"Where's the victim?" Emma asked still memorizing the scene.

"St. Claire's," Humbert answered.

"Thanks Graham. Ok, I'll go and head over, you guys look like you have things well under control here."

"Need a lift?" Graham asked.

Emma peeked over her shoulder and saw Jones still in the cruiser fidgeting about like a confused child. "Nope, I've got a personal chauffeur for the day."

Graham and Ruby glanced over at the idle car and laughed. "When does David come back from paternity leave again?" Ruby asked.

"He was supposed to be back today, but he extended it a week. Mary Margaret claims she's still a little nervous to be alone with the wee one." Emma rolled her eyes as she glanced over at Killian again. "Remind me to smack Prince Charming upside the head when he gets back for leaving me with his work lover." They all laughed as Killian looked out at them with a goofy grin and waved. David trained Jones in the Academy and insisted he would be an asset to their team during promotions a few weeks back. Emma thought otherwise, but it wasn't her call to make.

Emma scarfed down her bear claw and sandwich on the way to the Hospital so she wouldn't have to talk to Killian. She didn't mind him that much, but he always tried to be cute with her and she wasn't a big people person as it was. Her lack of people skills was why when her old Captain found out she wanted to transfer from Homicide at the 54 to Special Victims at the 12th he laughed thinking it was a joke at first, but she was tired of dead bodies, and wanted to make a difference elsewhere. It took some tough persuasion convincing Captain "stick up his ass," Glass at the 12th, but he eventually caved and welcomes her in due to Emma's impeccable case closing record.

Emma left Jones in the car again as she hurried into the hospital to get the victim's statement. As much as she enjoyed her partner, David would have insisted on Killian doing everything since he was still new to Special Victims, but she wasn't the hand holding type. Plus, this victim was different than all the others and she didn't want to miss anything.

When Emma got to the ICU she sauntered over to the nurse's desk and flashed her badge with polite authority. "I'm looking for a Mrs. Mills."

The nurse's eyes flashed down to her badge then back up to Emma's warming smile. "Room 205."

"Thanks." Emma replied with an extra sparkle added to her smile. She learned early on to ask for things with a little sugar. Too many detectives loved to shove their chest out and demand things, which only seemed to stall people's responses. Emma may not have been a talker, but she knew how to get what she wanted.

As Emma approached the door to the victim's room she paused and took a deep breath before entering. Every victim was different, and it was important for her to be open and calm when approaching them. But when Emma turned the corner she could see that Mrs. Mills was sedated. She went to leave, and to come back a little later when the doctor came up to her side.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, yes actually." Emma responded flashing her badge at him with concern in her eyes. "I wanted to ask Mrs. Mills a few questions, but I really don't want to disturb her while she's resting. Do you mind if I ask you about her injuries while I wait for her to wake up."

"That should be fine." He replied and motioned for them to step back into the hallway. "Ok, well as you just saw, she has a large contusion on her face, along with some pretty hefty ones on her arms. She doesn't seem to have a severe concussion from her head wound, but we have nurses checking on her every fifteen minutes to be sure, and she also needed stitches on her chest from the slice she took from the knife."

"I'm sorry, she was stabbed?" This was different from the other cases.

"Yes, it was pretty odd actually. The assailant only sliced her the one time in the center of her chest, but not in stabbing motion, more like a slicing one. Beside that, the only other injuries we uncovered were the head, and the multiple bruises."

"Did you catch anything under her finger nails?"

"We gathered everything we found on her body as requested, but it looks like it's mostly dirt. I'm aware of your procedures Detective. Everything we gathered is being sent over to your Forensic Office as we speak."

"Ok, great, thank you doctor." Emma said shaking his hand before proceeding back into the victim's room.

Emma walked into the doorway and took in the bruise that had raised Mrs. Mills's cheek and shook her head. No matter how many years she had been on the job she would never understand human beings and the cruelty they could show. She sat down next to Mrs. Mills bedside and went over the rest of the woman's exposed body. Her dark chestnut hair rested just above her shoulders and her fingernails were done up, but dirty and some were cracked from her attack. Most likely she was a professional business woman going for a morning run before work, like the rest of the victims were. Emma watched as the woman slept looking so peaceful now, but knew once she woke up, the hell she had experienced would plummet into her, tearing her world a part all over again. This was the worst part about working Special Victims. Yes, Homicide was rough when she had to inform the families of their loved ones passing, but being one on one with the victim, to see the pain leak from their eyes, to feel their bodies shake as some would toss themselves into her arms too afraid to ever be let go, was a lot to handle, especially since she couldn't react. Emma needed to stay strong for them, to be their rock and shield, which was something she was always good at when dealing with her own life. But with victims, ones who were so openly vulnerable, it took every ounce of strength she had not to break down along with them.

As Emma continued to stare at the woman she noticed the beautiful dark cream features hidden under the ugly marks from her attacker. Not that looks mattered in any way shape or form when it came to crime. But being a single woman for most of her life Emma took the time to take in the beauty of those surrounding her. She gazed down at the woman wondering what her story was, her life. Was it beautiful and peaceful only to have this incident shade it? Or was this just the topping on an already worn out life? Emma lost herself for a moment as she thought about all the possibilities of Mrs. Mills life only to jerk back when the woman began to move.

"Mrs. Mills." she said softly hoping to ease the woman out of her slumber. But the woman's eyes soon became wild as she scanned the area around her.

"Henry." she cried sitting up way too quickly.

"Mrs. Mills, please." Emma replied standing up over her to try to steady her back down, but she wasn't paying any attention to Emma.

"Henry!" She screamed again trying to get out of bed.

"Nurse," Emma yelled over her shoulder as she continued to try to calm the frantic woman down. "Mrs. Mills. You need to lie back down."

"Henry!" She hollered over and over again, fighting with Emma. For someone who was just attacked and lying in a Hospital bed she was incredibly strong, but it was most likely the adrenaline as two nurses pushed Emma aside to hold the hysterical woman down while another sedated her, but not before Mrs. Mills knocked one of them back.

Emma kept clear knowing the hospital staff had to deal with upset patients on a regular basis, her mind now running through this new information that fell from Mrs. Mills mouth. Who was Henry?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hoping to get another Chapter up in a couple of days. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

><p>Emma stepped out of the room and headed back to the nurse's station as they attended to Mrs. Mills. There were more than enough people at the woman's side, and she didn't want to add to the hysteria. Plus, it was easier to concentrate on the new infornation Mrs. Mills gave her without worrying about the woman.<p>

"Excuse me," Emma intervened the nurse's conversations with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry to bother you again, but did Mrs. Mills have a purse or anything on her when the paramedics brought her in?"

"Actually," the young nurse replied giving Emma a once over before rummaging under the desk. "Yes, here you go."

"Thank you very much." Emma replied with a grin as she shook her head in silence while the nurse batted her eyes at her.

"Anytime."

Emma sat outside Mrs. Mills's room and carefully went through the items in her small athletic black Prada wallet. There was nothing too out of the ordinary in it; some small bills, a house key tucked into the side, a few random cards, and her license.

"Regina," Emma said out loud with a smile, "pretty." She dug through the items behind her license and took out a picture of Mrs. Mills with a young boy. Although it was simple snap shot the two looked like they could be professional models with their happy with life smiles and Regina's arms wrapped around the boy protectively. Everything else Emma was planning on doing while waiting to talk to Mrs. Mills would have to wait as she whipped out her phone and scrolled down to her recent contacts.

"Ruby, hey, it's me. Can you do me a huge favor and go to Mrs. Mills apartment? It's 108 Miffin St. Apt. 3. Yes, the fancy neighborhood. I'm pretty sure she has a son. She woke up hysterical calling for someone named Henry and I have feeling I won't get anything useful out of her until we track him down. Thanks."

Emma strolled back over to Mrs. Mills's room and peaked in after hanging up to a find a slightly more relaxed woman with a few tears creeping down her face.

"Mrs. Mills," she called out politely as she tapped her knuckles to the door.

"Ms." The woman corrected sternly as she quickly wiped away her tears. "It's Ms. Mills." Emma was taken back at how fast Ms. Mills collected herself and easily came to the conclusion that weakness wasn't something this woman was comfortable in showing.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Mills, I'm Detective Swan, I'm heading the investigation into your case." Regina stared directly at her making Emma feel a chill creep under her skin from the control Regina showed with her eyes. Not many people had that effect on her anymore. It was usually a look she only saw when looking into the mirror. A shielded control.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I need to call home or my son's school to check on him first." She shot back in a cold tone.

"I've already called and asked one of the other Detectives to go and get your son for you."

"Oh, thank you," she replied easing up slightly.

"Would it be all right if I asked you a few questions while we wait for your son?" Regina turned and gazed out the window remaining silent at first. Emma stayed quiet to let her sort out her thoughts. Every victim she's interviewed handled things differently. Some were straightforward, trying to get everything out as if it was an illness, not giving her time to write anything down but the highlights. Others were entirely closed off that it took days for them to open up, but most victims she encountered reacted similar to the way Regina was behaving at the moment. They're there, but not there. Attitudes hot then cold like they had little control over their emotions as they gazed out into a world that had turned ugly. The ordeal they had been through has forever changed their lives and they have no idea how to cope with that just yet.

Emma decided to walk over and sit down to wait patiently for Ms. Mills reply.

Regina glanced over at Emma then down at her hands several times before opening up to her. "I was just going for a run when someone attacked me from behind."

"Ok, that's good." Emma answered leaning forward so her elbows were rested on her thighs as if they were making casual conversation. "Is there anything else coming back to you, anything at all?"

"It all happened so fast." Regina spat with venom on her tongue, but Emma could see she wasn't angry with her, just at what had happened.

"I know," Emma softened. "But if you can remember anything else, their built, their scent, like I said, anything, even the smallest detail can help. Take your time."

Regina looked over at her before glancing back out the window. "Um, he was big."

"Good, so you believe it was a male, that's good."

"Please don't do that." Regina snapped as her eyes jetted over to Emma once again. This time her anger was directed at her.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I know what you're doing. And I'm sure it works for most people, but the last thing I need is for someone to talk to me like some fragile child. I don't need to be reminded that I was a victim. I'm fully aware of what happened." Regina was even stronger than Emma's first impression of her was.

"My apologies, go ahead. I won't interrupt anymore."

Ms. Mills nodded once and went on; keeping her eyes locked on Emma's this time as if she had something to prove. "He hit me over the head, then bear hugged me," she glanced down for a brief moment as she recalled the event, then straight back up. "He dragged me over to the bushes; I was out of it so it didn't take much effort on his part. Once we stopped I began to kick, scream, and scratch." Regina continued on with her attack as if reading notes off a pad now. "He was strong. I was able to get my hand under his sweatshirt at some point and it felt like he was wearing some kind of wet suit maybe, and he had black thick latex gloves that covered my mouth once I screamed. He tore at my clothes." She said closing her eyes as she tried to calm down her shaking body, but Emma didn't ask her if she was ok or if she needed a break. She just waited for Regina to go on. "It was bizarre. It was like he was on me, but wasn't. He was everywhere, and then he took out a knife and sliced down my chest through my shirt. I thought it was over at that point, but instead of doing anything else to me, he knocked me out." Emma nodded and for the next few minutes they sat there in silence until her phone took her attention away.

"Excuse me," she said hurrying out of the room, "Well?"

"I got the boy," Ruby stated. "He was easy to sniff out. We're on our way to the hospital now."

Emma closed her eyes relieved. "Great, thanks Lucas."

"No Problem, Swan."

When Emma walked back into the room Ms. Mills was trying to get out of bed.

"Woah, woah," Emma cried rushing over to stop her, "where are you going?"

"Home."

"Ms. Mills, you're under monitoring for the next twenty-four hours."

"That's unacceptable." Emma saw the determination in her eyes even though her movements were shaky.

"Henry's on his way," Emma announced fumbling over her words for a moment. "Now would you please lie down? I get that being here sucks, but everyone here only wants to help." Regina sighed as she fell back down on the bed. Her exhaustion winning the battle more than Emma making her smile inside. She would have reacted the same exact way if the positions were reversed. Emma handed Ms. Mills her personal belongings since they were no longer needed and asked her to make sure everything was there, then they sat there in silence again. No Talking. No Music. No Television. Just Silence. It was killing Emma to stay; she wanted to get back to the case. But there was something holding her there. Plus, she preferred to go back to the station with Ruby, instead of dealing with Killian's nonstop flirtatious comments.

Sitting never agreed with Emma though. She was becoming restless and started playing a game with the dots on the ceiling to try to pass time, not realizing she was beginning to slouch as she mumbled to herself.

"Detective," Ms. Mills announced eyeing her. "Are you all right?"

"What? Oh, yeah," Emma answered stuttering a bit as she straightened up.

"Don't you have things to… detect?" Regina questioned with a sarcastic smirk that Emma actually appreciated.

"Yeah," she drawled out. "But I want to make sure your son arrives here safely first." Regina hummed as she kept her gaze on her, evidently doing some detecting herself. Emma never knew anyone with such an intense stare. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it, but she refused to turn away, afraid it was a test.

"Mom," a young boy in the midst of puberty called out from the doorway, snapping both of their deep stares away from each other and toward the voice. "Oh my god mom," he continued hurrying to her side.

"I'm all right sweetheart." She said opening her arms for him to fall into.

Emma smiled as she began to stand up, "Ok, we'll leave the two of you alone then." Emma reached into her back pocket and handed Regina her card. "If you can think of anything else, or just need me for anything, please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you Detective," Regina replied with an enlightened smile now that her son was with her making Emma smirk at how quickly she softened in his presence.

Emma didn't get very far when Regina said one last thing.

"He smelled like forest."

"Forest?" Emma questioned with a puzzled look as she turned to face her.

"You know, wood, dirt, wild flowers…forest." Emma nodded as she took her leave. Regina had helped a lot more than she had hoped. Now all she wanted to do was start putting the pieces together.

Emma was busy studying her notes while Ruby drove them back to the station. She talked out loud as she went over all the important details to see if anything stood out. Ruby, thankfully, knew her routine better than anyone and listened attentively only to intervene if she missed something.

"Jones," Emma hollered as soon as they walked into the precinct.

"M'lady," Emma came to a halt and sent a wave a terror at him through her eyes. "Sorry, yes Detective."

"Get me those files on all the rapes that happened in the park the last few weeks."

"The Scuba Man files?"

"Jones!" She spat with flames.

"Right, sorry, no nicknames," he replied already hurrying down the hall away from her.

Emma studied her notes on the Mills case along with the older cases and began crossing off the similarities. The other three women all were hit from behind like Regina, then dragged to the bushes and had their clothes torn. None got a view of the assailant. Two of the three described a wet suit of some type under his sweatshirt as they were trying to break away, some had their hair pulled, and all were knocked out with one final punch before the UNSUB vanished, leaving them all torn up physically and emotionally. But Regina, unlike the others wasn't raped, which was odd, because the gentleman who discovered her while walking his Dalmatian said he didn't see anyone else in that area of the park that morning when he discovered her. The UNSUB could have been spooked before the witness arrived, but that didn't feel right in her gut. Then there was the slice on Regina's chest, which was even more bizarre. None of the other victims mentioned any use of a knife nor was there any evidence to suggest it. Knives were usually more personable and only slicing her once felt like the UNSUB was sending Regina a message.

Emma sat back with her pen in her mouth, as her mind zigzagged over everything in the case. Each time she went over a new piece of evidence her eyes became more erratic.

"Emma?" Graham called from his desk opposite hers, but her mind wouldn't let him in.

"Swan, what's up?" Ruby questioned coming up alongside Graham and looking at her with even more curiosity.

Emma jumped up causing Graham and Ruby to flinch backwards. "Number," she blurted out, fumbling with her phone.

"What?" Graham and Ruby questioned simultaneously.

"Number," she repeated flipping through pages on her desk, "for the hospital, where's the damn number?"

"Here," Ruby said handing her phone over.

"What's going on?" Graham tried to ask to no avail. Emma turned away from them and began pacing in a tight line as she waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" Emma rushed. "Yes, I need to speak to Ms. Mills's, room 205. What? What do you mean she checked herself out? I thought she was under observation for the next twenty-four hours. No, I'm sorry, thank you."

"Emma," Ruby tried to interrupt this time, but was distracted by her phone being tossed back at her as Emma scrolled through her own phone to make another call.

"Yes, this is Detective Swan. I need a protected detail sent to 108 Miffin Street Apt. 3 immediately. Yes, it's our victim from this morning. Her name is Regina Mills and her attack from this morning was not by the same perpetrator as the rape victims in the park. Her attacker targeted her."

"Swan." Graham called out as soon as she hung up.

"What?" She snapped, not able to control her emotions like she usually could. Both Graham and Ruby took another step back. "Sorry, it's just, damn what a stubborn woman." Emma laughed shaking her head before looking at her partners. "It was a copycat. The person who attacked Ms. Mills in the park, he knows her, and my gut tells he's not finished."


	3. Chapter 3

After Emma checked in with the officers camping out of Ms. Mills apartment she opened up a blank file to start working on Regina's case. Graham and Ruby insisted on taking her out for drinks since she was more stressed out than usual and to start fresh tomorrow, but Emma had a high swarming through her and she wanted to use it until her eyes begged for rest.

It was well after midnight when Emma headed home to try to get some sleep. She didn't want to leave the station, but the late night cleaning crew began to vacuum around her signaling for her to go. Emma tossed and turned in bed, unable to shake all the loose ends she came across in the case and knew the only way she could move forward with it was by talking to Ms. Mills again. She headed into the bathroom to splash water on her face, unable to figure out why this particular case mattered to her so much. This wasn't her first case where the evidence pointed to two different perpetrators, or the first one where the victim had a kid. She had seen a number of horrific deaths while working homicide, not to mention this past year working in Special Victims where she had to help people get through a number of unimaginable things. Regina was fortunate compared to almost all her other cases. But maybe that was it. Regina's attacker was still out there. And from what her gut was telling her, they would be coming back to finish what they started.

Emma's mind refused to release her. She wanted to call the patrolmen again to check on things at the Mills apartment, but she suspected they'd probably blocked her number by now after she treated them like children earlier when she called every fifteen minutes to make sure they were performing their rounds. She knew there was no way she would sleep with her mind in control. So instead of fighting sleep, she changed clothes and headed over to the Mills apartment building to provide an extra look out.

Emma parked around the back of Ms. Mills' building in her yellow Bug hoping the other cops didn't notice she was there and took in the view of the Art District. The people of Portland weren't as hoity-toity as some areas of Boston and NYC, but every city had its crème-de-le crème spots.

"Must be nice," Emma said as she sat back and watched a few drunk couples stumbling down the street to their homes. Even the snobs could let loose every once in a while, which was something Emma was lacking these days; a good time. After another hour, Emma began to fade, and she let herself go after witnessing the patrolmen circling the block every fifteen minutes like they were suppose to.

It wasn't until there was a tap at Emma's window that she popped up from her seat already withdrawing her weapon.

"Woah," Regina's son Henry yelled jumping back with his hands in the air.

"Jesus Christ kid," Emma shouted slowly regrouping herself before rolling down the window. "Never do that to a cop, ok?" Henry grinned at her frazzled state, and Emma couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry, but my mom wanted to know if you were hungry."

"What?" she asked still a little out of it.

"Hungry, you know, food."

"Oh, no I'm all right." Emma answered as her stomach growled back at her.

"Ok, but you're missing out on some awesome bacon and banana pancakes." Henry turned and began to walk away from her slowly like he knew her mind was about to change.

Emma glanced down at her stomach as it rolled around again. She wanted to talk to Regina anyway, and since she was invited in, a little food couldn't hurt. "Wait up kid," she shouted after Henry as she stumbled out of her car with a few of Granny's coffee cups trying to follow.

Henry strolled into the apartment building like he owned the place, even tossing his thumb over his shoulder at Emma to let the guard know she was with him before she was able to flash her badge. Henry entered the elevator, which had a door on the back as well, took out a key, and inserted it into the third floor slot instead of hitting an ordinary button. Emma took in the extravagant art work in the elevator unable to tell anything about the pieces except that they looked fancy, the classical music in the background only adding to the luxurious atmosphere. When they reached the third floor a computer asked for the access code before the doors opened and Henry punched in a five digit code.

"What is this place Fort Knox?"

Henry laughed. "Mom's pretty uptight about getting a secured place."

"Huh, I guess I didn't need to get all anal about my patrolmen than?"

"Anal?"

Emma's eyes shot down at him as her face reddened. "You didn't hear that," but as soon as the elevator doors opened her mouth fell again, "Holy shit."

"Now, is that really the way you should speak when entering someone's home?" Regina questioned as she rounded the corner into her elegant entryway.

"Sorry," Emma replied looking at a similar smirk Henry had flashed her outside by her car. Even with the bruise on her cheek, which had darkened significantly in the last twenty-four hours, Regina's smile lit up the room. Emma quickly removed her gaze not wanting to gawk at Ms. Mill's wounds and took in the apartment as she was escorted into the dining room area. They passed a number of paintings resembling those in the elevator that she couldn't name if her life depended on it. She particular enjoyed the horse statue on the mantel above the fireplace, but everything was way too pristine for her taste. Emma was scared to even touch anything, let alone sit in Regina's apartment.

"Henry, Detective Swan's jacket?"

"Oh, no, that's ok," Emma said putting her hands in her jacket pocket to snug it close. "It's kind of like my security blanket."

"If you insist," Regina replied stepping back into the kitchen with Henry following her. Emma's head whipped around Regina's place a few more times before rounding the corner where there was a small table set up for three.

"So, is this the prepping station, or the breakfast table?" Emma half-jokingly asked, hoping she wasn't sounding offensive, but Regina let out a soft laugh to soothe any worries she had.

"The dining room is usually for special occasions or dinner parties. Henry and I usually enjoy our meals in here, it's more personable. Coffee?"

"Please."

Henry pulled out a chair for Emma and she grinned not remembering the last time someone had done that for her. "Thank you."

Regina caught her overly flattered expression and smirked at her once again. "Not used to gentleman hospitality are we?" Emma laughed, wondering who the detective in the room was for a moment because Regina was reading her pretty well, which was unusual. Most of Emma's relationships failed before they even began because men could never get a feel for who she was.

"Believe it or not, cops have their moments, but usually we're in too much of a rush to pull out chairs or hang coats."

"I see." Regina replied raising her eyebrows, but left it at that.

Emma enjoyed her coffee while Regina set up the rest of the table with banana pancakes, bacon, sausage, orange juice, and a large steal metal coffee pot in the middle.

"You have a lovely home, "Emma said trying to start the conversation simple as Regina sat down.

"Thank you Detective, but is that really why you parked in the back of my apartment building, to evaluate my living quarters. I've already noticed the two patrol cars circling randomly throughout the night. Now is your Bug police issued as well?"

Emma didn't know what threw her off more, Regina's persistent observations of everything or her straight to the point talk which Emma was all for, she was just usually the one to steer things. She didn't want Regina to see her off balance though, and kept things light. "Not a fan of the Bug huh?"

"Now, I didn't say that. It's just not something I would ever picture a Detective driving." Emma smirked.

"Exactly, plus I can zig zag from place to place with ease. It catches perps off guard. I used to have a motorcycle, but after laying it out and shattering my jaw a few years back I decided on something with doors." Regina stared at her slightly disturbed, and Emma kicked herself under the table for reveling such a gruesome detail about herself at the breakfast table. "Sorry, I guess that's not something you casually bring up at breakfast."

"That's quite all right dear."

For the rest of breakfast they kept to simple conversation. Emma found out Henry had just started his freshman year at the Private School around the corner from their apartment and besides the upkeep with the uniforms, was enjoying it. Regina was a small business woman as she suspected, dealing mostly with art deals, which was one of the many reasons why she chose the area they were living in so that everything was in walking distance. But even so, she normally worked from home, making phone calls across the country trading and selling, speaking fluent in Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, and now dabbling in French, which Emma found fascinating. She could barely speak English some days, so anyone that could juggle more than one language she always found intriguing.

Once breakfast was done, Emma helped with the dishes while Henry went to his room to finish getting ready for school. Now was as good a time as any to ask Regina some more questions, but again Regina beat her to it. She poured them two more cups of coffee after cleaning the last plate and sat down waiting for Emma to finish drying.

"So, I'm guessing you're here to inform me about why I have two patrolmen outside my home."

"Yeah, "Emma answered sitting down and uncharacteristically fidgeted about in her chair a bit before continuing. "I believe the person who attacked you in the park was a copy cat."

"I'm sorry?"

Emma took a deep breath as she found clearer words. "I think the person who attacked you, wanted us to think it was the rapist that's been in the news these last few weeks, but in reality," she paused making sure she held Regina's eyes, "I believe this was a personal attack on you." Regina's eyes widened as her hand jerked out, almost spilling her coffee. The cool, confident demeanor she had held together ever since she found out Henry was all right was quickly melting away. She sat back, trying to control her shaking hands reaching up to her face as her eyes left to think of something she wasn't quite ready to say.

"I should have known. That smell. That revolting smell, but it can't be," Regina mumbled and Emma shifted in her chair to get a little closer. Regina, like her, came across as someone who didn't want to be touched in these types of situations, but Emma needed to find a way to offer her some kind of comfort or security before she lost Regina completely. "It just can't be," she repeated.

"Regina," Emma whispered, slowly finding herself reaching out for her hand, but yanked it back.

"I'm sorry," Regina spat back and shot up from her chair to pace around the kitchen. "Are you sure about this?" Emma watched her carefully before responding. It was easy to interpret that Regina knew or at least suspected who her attacker was, but again she didn't want to push her.

"Too much is different in your case for it to be the same perpetrator." The range of desperately horrifying emotions that took over Regina's face made Emma's stomach turn. She hated doing this to her, but this was the job, and Regina needed to know her attacker could return.

"I can't, I'm sorry, I just can't do this, not now." Regina stuttered fleeing the kitchen. Emma stood up wanting to go after her, but forced her feet to stay firm in their place. She knew information like this would be difficult for anyone, but Regina seemed to make a 180 in personality, not even resembling the strong confident woman she was coming to know.

Before Emma could think of what to do next, Henry rounded the corner as Regina slammed her bedroom door down the hall, neither one of them had realized he was listening in on their conversation.

"Hey."

"Hey kid," Emma responded, still not sure what to do. "I'm sorry I upset your mom."

He shrugged and placed his backpack over the chair before sitting at the table. "It's not your fault, it's his."

Emma's head and eyes perked up as she turned back to face Henry. "His?"

Henry glanced over his shoulder to see if his mom had returned before looking back at Emma. "My step-dad. Mom and I are kind of hiding out from him." Emma controlled her sudden flinch and extended her ear so Henry wouldn't get frazzled or freeze up. "His name was Robin Locke, but his friends called him Robin of Locksley."

"You're kidding?" Emma couldn't help but question, but was glad she did because Henry loosened up a bit more with a chuckle.

"Nope. He was a real charmer too, at least that's what everyone always said about him. He's from England, thick accent and all, and everyone whoever crossed paths with him loved him," he added rolling his eyes, "especially my grandmother. She arranged the marriage."

"I'm sorry, did you say arranged?" Now Emma knew she was hearing things. She may have only known Regina for twenty-hour hours, but there was nothing about the woman that said she would agree to an arranged marriage. She appeared strong, independent, stubborn, and not afraid to tell you how she felt. But everyone had a cover and a weak spot. Emma was slowly unveiling hers.

"Yeah, he's wealthy, and comes from a big, well-known family in England which my grandmother finds important. She kept pushing for them to date, stating they were destined for each other. Finally, my mom caved. I think it was mostly for me since I never knew my own dad, he died before I was born. I tried telling her that I was perfectly happy with the two of us, but she gave him a shot anyway. Robin was awesome at first, loving to my mom, teaching me all kinds of things like sports and archery, but then things changed when they got married. He started to become possessive and controlling, which didn't sit well with my mom. At some point he threatened to send me away, and the next thing I knew, my mom and I were on a plane racing back to the states, and we haven't heard from him or my grandmother since."

"I'm so sorry Henry," Emma said reaching out and placing her hand on top of his. He flashed her a quick sad smile as he stood up.

"Yeah well, I need to get to school." Emma nodded and watched him leave, fighting back the tears swelling behind her eyes for the first time in years. There was more to the story then Henry revealed. And it sickened her to think of what this Robin guy did to Regina that Henry was unaware of. She took a moment to make sure her voice wouldn't crack and called down to the one of the officers to let them know Henry was off to school and that one should escort and stay with him as well. They were both a target now.

After hanging up, Emma took out her notepad from her jacket pocket to jot down a few things before leaving when she heard the floor creak in the other room. "Like mother, like son," she announced.

Regina rounded the corner with her arms crossed in a protective manner, "you have a good ear."

"Well. I am a Detective," Emma said glancing down at her badge attached to her belt.

Regina forced a smile as she walked back over to the table. "Henry shouldn't have been the one to tell you about Robin."

"No, but I understand this is difficult," Emma responded delicately. "Would you like to sit back down so you can fill me in on the rest?" Regina glanced over at the high glass cabinet where her liquor cabinet was and nodded. "I think it's a little early for a drink." But Regina didn't listen and pulled down a bottle of Jameson.

"The Irish never seem to have a problem with a little kick added to their coffee, so why should I?" Regina poured a shot into her coffee cup, and closed her eyes as she took a large sip, exhaling loudly before opening them and gazing across the table at Emma.

"So, where to start?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the delay, but last week was Swan Queen Week and I still have so many ficlets to read from our fellow writers and my final day to upload. It'll probably be another week until chapter 5, but until then here's ch. 4. Also, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has a taken interest and reviewed my fic so far. It means a lot to me. So, again, Thank You!_**

* * *

><p>"Where to start?" Emma repeated. "How about the beginning?"<p>

Regina laughed as she devoured the rest of her coffee, then headed over to the counter to make another pot. "Is my life story really required for your investigation?"

"It certainly couldn't hurt," Emma replied walking over and taking a chance this time by placing her hand on top of Regina's to help soothe away the shaking returning to her. "And I think you could use someone to confide in."

Regina took back her hand and turned away from Emma scrunching her face in frustration. "Look at me cowering, it's weak. My mother would not be pleased."

"Well, from what I've witnessed, you're anything but weak."

Regina glanced over her shoulder and caught Emma's observing eyes. Like in the hospital, their eyes locked, but this time Emma cracked and looked away unable to handle the intensity behind Regina's gaze. Even vulnerable, Regina still had control.

"All right," Regina whispered leaning against the counter top and loosening her hold on Emma's eyes. "Since I know you want to help, I guess I better tell you who I am." Emma placed her notepad back in her jacket. She wanted to make sure Regina felt comfortable, if there was anything important to add to the investigation she would jot it down later. For now, she would take a seat and listen.

"Henry informed you about our families wealth correct?"

"He mentioned Robin having money, he didn't say much about you personally, but from what I can see you can certainly take care of yourself."

Regina hummed. "Yes, well, I was raised wealthy. My father was a very successful businessman in Chicago. He came from a long line of businessmen, so even though he wasn't particularly good at what he did at times, he still managed to be successful. My mother on the other hand, was a poor waitress trying to make ends meat. She always spoke highly of herself though, believing that anyone below the upper class status wasn't even worth her time."

"Sounds like a tough cookie."

Regina laughed as she went to pour herself a fresh cup of coffee, adding another shot to it in the process. "That's an understatement Detective. Anyway," she went on as she took a seat, "my mother easily manipulated her way into my fathers heart and once she stuck her claws into him there was no turning back for her no matter how much she despised him. He had money and a name behind it giving him, therefore, giving her, power."

"I would have found the poorest person in the world and married them." Emma said unable to hole her tongue.

"Funny you should say that," although Regina wasn't laughing. "I met and fell in love with an amazing man, who just started a job in construction. Very humble, but very blue collar. As I'm sure you could guess, my mother hated him before she even met him, although she put on quite a front to make Daniel believe she approved of our relationship. When she found out I was pregnant with a poor man's baby though, I thought the vein in her forehead might explode. She was furious beyond words. I swear if she could have choked the life out of us with magic she would have. Daniel didn't care though. He insisted to me and my mother that he could provide for us. Sadly, only a few days later, he was killed in a construction accident." Regina broke away after that and downed her second cup of coffee, looking down and fighting back tears that were insisting on falling either from her heart-wrenching memories or the scorching hot coffee she downed without hesitation.

"Regina," Emma intervened wanting to tell her she could take a break, but Regina didn't let her finish. Even reliving one of the most painful experiences of her life she wouldn't falter now. It felt like she was trying to make up for earlier when she fled the kitchen.

"After Daniel died, my mother tried to find me a number of suitors. Of course, being single and pregnant wasn't alluring to many men, but I refused to abort or give my child up, no matter how many times she suggested it."

"Oh my god," Emma blurted out trying to hold down the bile that came up with her words. "I'm sorry," Emma added, but Regina flashed her a sad smile and brushed her response away.

"No need, as you can see, I won that battle, and the reward was better than anything I could have ever imagined."

Emma smiled. "I may have just met the two of you, but Henry seems like a really great kid."

This made Regina chuckle catching Emma off guard. "Thank you. That means a lot from some one who isn't a fan of children."

Emma's jaw dropped with Regina's continuous dead on perception of her, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, and no. You hide it well, but it looks like Henry warmed you up a bit."

"And here I thought I was the detective."

Regina laughed some more as her eyes dried up. "It was a gut feeling. I've learned the hard way to never question that anymore." There was another pause, and again Emma found herself paralyzed by Regina's gaze. She hadn't felt a connection like this to anyone in a very long time, but this was a case, not a date, she needed to stay focus on the task at hand. At the same time, she couldn't help but be more intrigued by Regina.

"Anyway, my mother basically ran an internet dating service for me and found this man destined to be my soul mate. Now during this time, I found out that after my father passed away a year earlier from a heart attack, he lost everything he made, and the money my mother saved was wasting away quickly since she needed to keep up with appearances. So in my opinion, any wealthy man was my soul mate according to her." Emma listened carefully, but tried to not make it look like she was hanging on her every word. "Robin was a good looking, successful, well-dressed, and well-mannered man. His only flaw to my mother was that he was divorced. On the outside though, he was the perfect man. He opened doors, answered my every beck and call even when it wasn't warranted. He was kind, affectionate, and good with Henry. There were no warning flags of any kind."

"But you still felt like there was something off with him," Emma couldn't help, but add.

Regina hummed. "That I did. And it was almost instantaneous after we were married. He went from Prince Charming to Freddy Krueger. He would snap at me out of nowhere and became disturbingly possessive, especially when anyone else showed me the slightest interest. I tried confining in my mother, but who was I kidding, she didn't care. To my mother, everything was about status, and I needed to suck it up and deal with it. So, I was on my own. I knew it was only a matter of time before the abuse started and acted as quickly as I could, his threats about sending Henry away fueled me even more. Finally one night, I made sure all my fiances were setup, packed up what I could handle, and took Henry home to the states."

"Wow Regina, that's rough. You didn't have anyone else to lean on?"

Regina shook her head slightly annoyed. "No. Robin knew how to keep up with appearances. I heard Henry tell you his friends called him Robin of Locksley. Now he didn't steal from the rich to give to the poor per se, but he was always at charity functions, constantly donating his money or his time. Emma, I'm telling you, no one would believe me if I told them what he did behind closed doors." Emma didn't even realize that Regina let her name slip she was too flooded with anger toward Regina's ex. "The most devious thing Robin and his buddies ever did for the world to see was go hunting, they even referred to themselves as outlaws."

"They were really into that Robin Hood thing huh?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. So, anyway, I didn't have friends of my own in England, they were all his. And any friends I had before Daniel died I lost touch with because my life revolved around Henry. I didn't care or want to have anyone else in my life during those years." Emma nodded completely understanding what Regina met. She led a very closed off life growing up in the foster system, the one person she let in, broke her heart, so after that, she kept everyone at an arms reach.

"Ok," Emma started wanting to keep things on the case instead of pouring her own heart out onto the woman she was supposed to be helping. "Do you believe it was Robin who attacked you?"

"No, Robin was bigger," she answered with a cringe. Again Emma felt sick to her stomach. What else did this guy do to her? She touched on the abuse, but never openly said it got to that point. And Emma wasn't going to push it. If Regina wanted to open up about that, she would do so on her own say.

"But that smell. It was very distinct. Robin's cologne even had the rustic wilderness smell, maybe it was one of his Merry-men," Regina added, lightening the mood a bit.

"That's good," Emma replied as she began to dig for her keys. "Is there anything else coming back to you about the attack?"

Regina shook her head. "Honestly, that smell is taking over my every thought."

Emma nodded as she continued to hide her disgust. Regina had done more than enough, and as much as she wanted to stay, she needed to get cracking with the case and it's new leads. "Ok, I'll go and start digging into Robin and all his associates. Do you mind sending me a list of his close friends as well?"

"Not at all." They both stood up simultaneously.

"You don't mind do you?" Emma asked jerking her thumb over her shoulder toward the door making Regina laugh.

"Of course not, you can't very well solve the case from my kitchen."

Emma smiled. "That would be pretty impressive though. And please don't,"

"hesitate to call, yes Detective I know," Regina finished for her with an equal size smile.

When Emma got to the station she looked up Robin before she even sat down. There was very little information on him in the police database, most things she found seemed to come from Wikipedia. He was constantly in and out of the states, was working on getting a duel citizenship, and like Regina stated, squeaky clean. Even his associates were clean for the most part, one had a DUI charge, but that was all. It was hard to find much on any of them, because like Robin, most were from England. Although frustrated at the lack of information on Robin and his associates, the part that was bothering Emma the most about the case was why did they just attack Regina? If Robin was so possessive, why wouldn't he just kidnap her or worse, kill her. Was he just toying with her first? Then what? Killing or setting the whole thing up so he could play the hero? For the third time that morning, Emma felt sick to her stomach.

"You weren't home last night." Graham said popping up from around the corner.

Emma didn't want to be disturbed, but she didn't want to shut out her fellow Detectives either. "You came by? When?"

"Late, real late. I couldn't sleep."

Emma sighed. "Graham, I thought we talked about this."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," He replied shaking his head.

"And besides, I thought you were going to finally ask Ruby out." His head shot down to his feet as he shook his head some more. "It's ok," she said standing up and rubbing his arm. "Just don't stop by again ok? I told you, I'm no longer interested in our little arrangement."

"Oh, I know. Honestly, I was just worried about you. This case seems to be eaten at you more than the others, but next time I'll call. I'm sorry again Swan. It won't happen anymore," Graham placed her spare key down on the table and walked away as Emma gave him a closed mouth smile. After he turned the corner, Emma gathered her notes and searched for a vacant room where she could go over them in private. There was someone out there threatening Regina and Henry and she needed to find out who, and fast. She couldn't afford anymore interruptions.

Emma finished the rest of her afternoon calling known associates of Robin, and coming up empty. They all had nothing but wonderful things to say about the man. He was kind, generous, and now broken-hearted because his wife had left him.

"Great, all this bastard needs, more sympathy." Everything that could possibly be useful to her case was in England, and flying there was out of the question and the British authorities would need some hard evidence pointing at him before they gave up anything on one of their most decorated citizens. Her best bet, was to track down Robin here and she had a hunch he was in the states.

Late afternoon, after another handful of bust Emma decided to call Regina to see how she was feeling.

"How's your afternoon going?"

"Fine, detective. Where you calling to check in or were you looking for some girl talk. No offense, but you don't appear to be the later."

Emma laughed, how true that was. "No, I'm definitely not the braid each other's hair and gossip about boys all night type. I just wanted to check in like you said. Make sure nothing suspicious happened during the day, and to see if Henry got home all right."

"Henry is home, safe and sound. Thank you for checking." There was a long pause in the conversation, and Emma was getting anxious. She had no idea why, it was a standard, simple conversation. Finally, Regina said something else relieving Emma of this awkward stress taking over her.

"So, any news on my case?"

Of course she would ask. Now Emma felt a whole new set of nerves swarming through her. She had less to nothing to report and hated to say it out loud. "Nothing yet, but it's only been a day." She bit her lip hoping Regina would stay positive.

"Well, let me know if anything turns up. Sorry to cut this short, but I have to run, I have a online conference call with New York."

'Ok, I'll keep you posted as things come in, have a nice evening Ms. Mills."

"It's Regina, and I hope you have a good evening as well Detective." Emma stared down at her phone wishing she could say more, but closing a case like this in a day was nearly impossible.

Again, Emma stayed late at the precinct, but there was nothing more that came up in the case. Even the forensics that came back so far turned up empty. There was nothing under Regina's fingertips except for dirt. There was also no hair or blood from the perpetrator left at the crime scene. Emma had nothing to go on. She was so aggravated she whipped her arm across the table sending all her work into the air, and floating down to the floor. The only way she might have a shot at catching this guy was when he attempted to go after Regina or Henry again and Emma had no idea how to stop that from happening, but she would do everything she could to try to.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, this is my favorite chapter so far. I was going to break it into 2 since it's a little long, but I really liked where I ended it so it stays as is. :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Emma marched into the station the next morning determined to get somewhere in the case even if it was something small and simple like making contact with someone actually close to Robin, not just an associate. She needed to stay positive. She couldn't let Regina and Henry down. But before Emma could sit down at her desk, her Captain poked his head out of his office at the end of the bullpen and called her in.<p>

"Detective Swan, have a seat," this was new. She rarely was called into the office down at Special Victims, sure at Homicide she was in and out after taking things a little too far with some suspects, but here, she needed to maintain composure when dealing with victims.

"Captain Glass, is there a problem?"

"Just have a seat please." Emma had to use all the strength in her eye muscles not to roll them at the Captain. Glass was all about playing the political game. He cared very little about the victims and what was right for them even throwing them in front of the cameras sometimes for the so called "good of the case". He cared even less for his Detectives and the best ways to solve a case. He didn't care how anything was done as long as it made him look good. She laughed to herself thinking the maybe she should hook him up with Regina's mother since he just settled his third divorce. They only thing Cora and Glass were concerned about were appearances, not happy or proper results.

"I know you've been working on the Mills case these last few days, but I'm pulling you off it."

"What?!"

But Glass threw up his hand, again forcing her to hold her eye roll. "Detective, this is Special Victims, we don't deal with simple assault cases here. And I was informed by Detective Jones that you aren't after the same UNSUB. Our focus needs to remain on hunting down the rapist in the park cases."

_Killian_, Emma growled under her breath. That moron loved to run his mouth around the precinct trying to impress anyone who would give him the time of day.

"I understand that sir, but I already built a positive rapour with," but he cut her off.

"Swan, Mrs. Mills will be just fine in someone else's hands."

"It's Ms.," she corrected not caring if he chose to discipline her for being insubordinate.

"Yes, fine, Ms. You're my best detective Swan, I need you and your team to find this rapist."

"You can have my team, but I would greatly appreciate it if I could remain on the Mills case as well." Emma pleaded.

"I'm sorry. My decision is final. I already sent over two detectives from the 54 to go over everything with Mrs. Mills this morning."

"You what?" Emma shouted, annoyed he didn't even have the courtesy to inform her first so she could be the one to tell Regina. She had a sudden urge to launch across the desk and snap Glass in half, but somehow she composed herself.

"That will be all detective," Glass said ignoring her completely, fuming her even more.

_Useless prick_, she mumbled so he couldn't hear and shot up from her seat.

Emma stomped back into the bullpen to terrified eyes. Evidently, she was the last one to be informed.

"Get back to work," she hollered, her demand met immediately. Emma pounded her way to her desk and slammed down in her chair almost snapping the legs off in the process.

"Swan," Graham said concerned, but she ignored him. She flung her hand up to swat him away and when her hand came back down she knocked over her cup of pens.

"Son of a bitch," Emma snarled and dropped to the ground to pick them up.

As Emma collected her pens the elevator door opened, followed by the sharp inhale of everyone in the precinct. Emma glanced up and caught Regina exiting the elevator. She looked like a movie star. Her hair was bouncing perfectly as she strutted down the center row. She wore thick black sunglasses covering the upper portion of her face including her bruise which she also painted over. Her heels clicked with authority and Emma couldn't stop her eyes from crawling up her legs, taking in the knee high black skirt with a slit running far up the side. She had a blue-ivy blouse with the first three buttons undone, if her olive muscular legs didn't distract those in the precinct her top certainly did.

"Ms. Mills," Emma breathed, up on only one knee.

"As I said yesterday Detective, it's Regina," she whispered so that her colleagues wouldn't hear. "Now please," she continued a little louder, "there's no need for you to bow, although it is appreciated," then with a swift rotation of her heel she made a B-line toward Captain Glasses office. She didn't even knock, she just marched right in like it was her own. As Emma finally found her footing she stared out in amazement. Her legs may have straightened, but her jaw dropped to the floor. Regina certainly knew how to make an entrance.

"Well this should be interesting," Ruby said coming up behind her with Graham. All Emma could do was nod, too taken aback by the power that followed Regina into the Captain's office. _Interesting no, more like a slaughter fest_, Emma thought.

* * *

><p>Captain Glass was on the phone when Regina came swaggering in. He attempted to put his hand up to stop her, but she ignored him and sat down across from him. She placed her purse down to the side on the desk, it was way too nice to be placed on the floor. Captain Glass was frazzled as he tried to hurry his phone call professionally, but failing as he watched Regina cross her legs slowly causing him to stutter his goodbye.<p>

"Can I help you?" He asked still stumbling over his words.

"Yes, do you mind having a seat though? I find it rude to have someone speak over me." Glass did exactly as requested. He pulled his chair in, placed his hands on the desk folded, and sat up straight, attempting to look confident, and again failing. Regina glanced over him like he was a sheep in weasel's clothing.

"My apologies, what can I help you with, Mrs. Mills?"

"Ms.," she corrected instantly drawing out the s.

"Ah, yes, my detective must have written your name incorrectly."

"I doubt that. Detective Swan, from what I've seen is very thorough and quick to adjust her notes upon hearing new information," Regina countered. But she decided to add a little sugar to her sharp, direct approach so this little meeting she decided to have could go by quicker, "possibly one of your other, more inexperience detectives then."

"Um, yes," Glass responded glancing down at one of the files he was pretending to read over. "So, Mrs, I mean Ms. Mills, what can I help you with?"

"I would like Detective Swan back on my case."

Glass shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Ms. Mills, but Detective Swan is heading a very big case right now. I need her to do the job she was originally assigned."

"Last I checked that was my case as well."

"Yes, she was, but in light of the new evidence presented to me your case is heading in a direction no longer handled by this department. Your case will now be handled by our Criminal Investigations Unit."

"Yes, I was rudely awaken this morning by two of those detectives," Regina shot back unyielding. "They were disrespectful to my guard, cold to my son, and insensitive in their questions regarding my case. I trust Detective Swan, I want Detective Swan."

Glass cleared his throat trying to hide that he was easily intimidated by her, "As I said."

"I'm aware that Detective Swan is assigned to another case. It's the high profile case dealing with the rapist in the park, correct?" He nodded obediently. "And I understand that Portland is a much smaller city than New York, Chicago or Boston and it's hard to find experienced and resourceful officers like Detective Swan, but I don't see why it is so hard for her to work my case as well. Do officers in Portland not know how to multitask?" Glass opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out. "As a thank you," Regina continued bending over more than she needed to retrieve her check book from her purse. "I would like to make a donation to your department, thanking your officers and especially you Captain for providing me with such polite, respectful, and attentive detectives to my case, to let the people of Portland know that it's not only the big cases that are important, but every case." Regina was still leaning over, her check book out, pen in hand, and glancing up at Glass catching his eyes swimming in her chest before he could remove them.

"All right Ms. Mills," he began clearing his throat. "Since you came all the way down here and already have a good relationship with Detective Swan, I believe it's only fair for me to reassign her to your case."

"Thank you," she replied slowly darting her tongue in and out of her mouth hypnotizing the Captain once again before writing out a check, ripping it quickly to hand over to him, and immediately rose to leave the foul office without giving me another glance.

"No, thank you." Glass said, taking the check with one hand while he extended the other, but Regina was already making her way out of the office. "And if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call me personally," he added trying to flash his business card at her, but Regina's back was the only thing to answer.

Regina entered the bullpen; unable to hear anything else Glass had to say and marched over to Emma's desk where there was a cluster of officers gathered to watch the show in the Captains office. As Regina approached they scattered, leaving only Graham and Ruby standing behind Emma.

"Now, Detective Swan, any news on my case?"

Emma's face lit up as she lifted her jacket from her chair. "How about we go for a walk and talk about it. I think this place needs to cool off."

* * *

><p>Although Emma led Regina out of the station with a new found excitement since she was quickly reassigned to Regina's case, once they stepped outside, she remembered she didn't have much to report. Emma appreciated Regina sticking by her, but at the same time, maybe a fresh set of eyes would have been better for her case. She was already emotionally attached, which still boggled her mind, but there also no way she could turn Regina away after what she had just done, unless she decided it.<p>

"Where to Detective?"

"Actually," Emma responded stopping in her tracks. "I don't think a walk will be necessary." Regina looked up at her confused. "I'm sorry, but all I keep hitting are dead ends. Maybe Glass was right to take me off the case."

"Nonsense," Regina stated firmly. "Only a fool would expect you to have this case solved in only a few days. And I thought after our conversation at breakfast the other day, you would see that. I know this isn't going to be easy to solve Detective, especially if Robin's involved."

Emma sighed. "I know. I just hate coming up empty, in any case. There really isn't anything for me to tell you that you don't already know."

"Was anything found at the park?" Emma stared at the ground shaking her head as she kicked a few pebbles. "Emma," Regina said taking her arm at first, but withdrew it as soon as Emma looked up. "I'm sorry, Detective."

"I think we've already established that we're both ok with a first name basis, just not in the precinct, if that's all right?"

Regina smiled. "That's perfectly acceptable, Emma," she repeated in a whisper. "Now, I didn't demand your Captain to put you back on my case because I thought you would have all the answers right away. I wanted you because I already confided in you. You took the time to actually listen to me and showed Henry, myself, and even my doorman respect and kindness."

Emma smiled trying to contain the blush trying to dig its way out to her cheeks. "I'm just doing my job," she replied down playing it, but the smirk Regina flashed her in return clearly meant she didn't buy it.

"Well, Henry and I appreciate your hard work and dedication." Regina stated as she turned to go, but then spun back around. "Oh, I almost forgot. I gave your badge number and description to my door service so you have clearance to enter our apartment. I figured it was easier that way so you won't have to wait for Henry or myself to escort you in. I hope that's ok?"

Emma's words caught in her throat. "Yeah, whatever works for you."Regina again went to leave, but this time Emma called her back. "Wait," she said running up to her. "I know you said you're aware of the difficulty with the case, but I want you to know that we will find out who attacked you and why I..." but her words trailed off for a moment. "Sorry, I don't like making promises, doing so usually sets people up for failure. But I give you my word; I will do everything in my power to solve this case and to protect you and Henry."

"I know," Regina replied brushing Emma's arm as she turned to finally walk away. Emma watched on letting her cheeks shine now that Regina was out of close sight. She was going to solve this case if it was the last thing she did.

Once Regina rounded the corner Emma went to go back into the police station, but decided she really did need that walk after all to help clear her head. As she crossed the street, she heard someone holler her name and she whipped around thinking it was Regina, but found Ruby waving for her to wait up as she sprinted across the street to join her.

"Are you smiling? And is that a hint of blush in your cheeks?" Ruby asked with an evil grin as she approached.

"What? No." Emma responded ignoring her friends' curious look and made her way into the small park across from the station.

"Oh yes you are."

Ruby, knock it off," but that was the last thing Ruby was going to do.

"Wow, I haven't see you like this," but she paused as her brain stalled, "come to think of it, I've never seen you like this. What's going on?" she pried.

"Nothing."

"Hey," Ruby raised her voice as she took hold of Emma's arm. "You need to talk to someone about whatever it is going on inside that pretty little head of yours before your emotions cause you to slip up."

"Excuse me?" Emma spat, but Ruby held her ground.

"All I'm saying, is that it's clear this case is getting to you, and you need to be careful, that's all."

"I know," Emma replied calming down and continuing her walk.

"And," Ruby went on, evidently not done. "You should fill me in a little bit about what's going on, you know, to help you with the case."

Emma smirked. Ruby was the closest thing she had to a girlfriend and she was right, she needed to get some of these emotions off her chest before it consumed her entirely, "the case huh?"

"Yeah, or you know, anything else that's on your mind."

"Ok," Emma replied eyeing her, "but I'd appreciate it if,-"

"I don't tell anyone, yadda, yadda, yadda. I know, I get it, my lips are sealed, now out with it."

Emma glanced over and took an extra breath as they walked on. "There's something different about Regina than anyone else I had to deal with in a case."

Ruby grunted. "Well that's obvious, even before you called the victim in our case by her first name, Regina is it?"

Emma playfully slapped Ruby on the arm. "Ok, Miss smart-ass detective, that will be the first thing I work on when talking about this case with anyone else, not making my illogical emotions known. Anyway, I honestly can't tell you what it is. She's beautiful, incredibly strong, I mean for," Emma went to correct herself, but Ruby's loud grin was already mocking her.

"Aw Em, you have a crush."

"Please shut up, that's not what this is."

"Oh really, then why did I have to call the cleaning crew to mop up the pool of drool you left after R-e-g-i-n-a came strutting into the precinct."

"Oh please, everyone was impressed with how she came in and handled Glass."

"Impressed yes, but you were about to mount her."

"Ruby!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, go on."

Emma had to adjust her flustered body for a moment before going on. "I honestly admire her. She had to grab her son and run away from a bad situation, leaving everything and everyone behind. Not a lot of people can do that. She's her own Savior, her own protector. It's good to see someone carry themselves like that after going through fire after fire and only coming out with only a few burns."

Ruby glanced over at her concerned, "Yeah, but Emma, that fire reignited and it's still coming for her."

"I know."

"And you need to be careful."

"I know Ruby," but her friend stopped and took her hand.

"I'm serious Emma. We've all had crushes with people involved in our cases before, but not you. I know you think you can separate the case and these new emotions you're developing, but our hearts always find a way to speak over our heads, and in this profession that could get people hurt, or worse, killed."

"Ruby, I promise, I'll be careful." She replied into her friends' eyes, "besides, we just met, it's not like I'm in love with her." Ruby smirked. "Oh come on, I'm not. She doesn't even know me."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself Swan," Ruby replied laughing as she turned to go. "I would love to hear more about your new girlfriend, but Graham finally had the guts to ask me out for lunch."

"That's great," Emma replied ignoring the first part.

"Yeah, we'll see how it goes. I guess a threesomes is out now that you're involved with someone else." Ruby joked picking up her pace to get away from Emma.

"You're an ass Lucas," She growled, but Ruby kept laughing as she shot her head over her shoulder and sent a wink back unable to stop her mouth from rambling on.

"I guess I'll see if that cute librarian wants to join us instead, or better yet, maybe I'll just drop Graham and go for her." Emma couldn't help but laugh as she gave Ruby a thumbs up in approval, then headed back to work.

Emma spent the rest of her day tracking down the remainder of Robin's associates, finally learning that he and a few of his close partners were in the states attending a number of meetings. They started in New York, and ended in Boston, not far from Portland. Emma also attempted to find out more information on Robin's first wife, which was almost as difficult as finding anything on Robin. It was like she didn't exist. Finally, Emma discovered that her name was Marian and had been a childhood friend of his. She attempted to track down a few of Marian's close friends, but either they clammed up, hung up on Emma before she even announced why she was calling or told her she had the wrong number and to never call back. This of course, wasn't sitting well with Emma. It was looking more like Marian disappeared without a trace, which meant Regina was in a lot more trouble than they thought.

Emma's head was spinning of all the horrific possibilities of what Robin did to Marian as the day came to an end that couldn't think straight. She wanted to check in with Regina, but after speaking with Ruby she thought against it. She was getting to emotionally attached, and the last thing she wanted was to put Regina and Henry in harm's way because she was no longer level headed. Instead, Emma packed up her things and decided to call it an early night. A good night's sleep was something she desperately needed and with a rested, clear head in the morning, she was certain to get more done with the case.

Emma picked up a small thing of Lo Mein and headed home to take a nice hot shower. She stood in front of the water head for a while with her chin up, the water breaking away all the filth rummaging through her mind. Emma curled into bed afterwards, relaxed and feeling rejuvenated. She closed her eyes waiting for the sweet comfort of sleep to take over when her phone beeped. Emma growled into her pillow which was nuzzled in her arms and flopped her hand about until her fingers found her phone, quietly threatening to kill Ruby or Graham for bothering her, but her eyes perked up when she saw it was Regina. She tried to silence the excitement swirling inside her, but it was pointless as she shot up and slid her phone on to see the text.

**"I don't know how, but I think there's someone in my apt."** Emma didn't question the insanity of someone breaking into an apartment more secured than a palace; instead she jumped out of bed, threw on a pair of sweats, grabbed her jacket, badge, and gun, and flew from her apartment, sending Regina a B.R.T as she hopped in her car.

Emma was glad Regina gave her information to her doorman. They barely questioned her as she flashed her badge in a hurry, and had someone escort her up the elevator. She told the guard if she or Regina didn't call down in the next five minutes to call 9-1-1 and stepped off the elevator into a blanket of darkness. Emma opened her eyes wide to try to adjust to the blackened apartment, then began inching her way about each room. She poked her head into the kitchen and cleared it before taking an extra look around the expansive living room once more. Nothing. Emma heard a creak coming from down the hall and shot her gaze toward it, zeroing in on the sound. She silenced her breathing and refused to blink as she maneuvered her way around the furniture and down the luxurious hallway. All the doors were closed, but the last one, which was cracked open. As Emma came upon the door, she pressed her back against the wall, glanced up, and took a deep breath. She quickly peered around the open door and instantly felt a hard punch to her face, taking her by surprise, and knocking her out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Been a crazy busy week, so these next two chapters are going to be a little shorter than most of the other chapters.**_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Emma!" Regina cried, flicking the light on and hurrying to her side. Emma was only out of it for a few seconds and already trying to stand up, but Regina placed her hand down on her shoulder to stop her. "Ok, hold on, don't get up right away. Give yourself a minute to regroup."<p>

Emma fell back down to the floor, her brain finally catching up to what had happened. "Ouch," she whimpered, as she reached up for her eye, but Regina snagged her hand to stop her from poking at it any further. "You hit me," Emma grumbled as her eyes fell on their hands now woven together.

"I'm sorry," Regina replied still a little shaken. "That son of a bitch had me all worked up this evening. I couldn't stop my brain from going over every worst case scenario about what he was planning to do. Then while I was reading in bed, I heard a crash in the other room and text you without even thinking. I immediately thought Robin somehow swindled his way with my doorman and found a way in. Of course, when I peeked out my bedroom door, I saw that one of my picture frames fell from the mantle and completely forgot to text you back. Then I heard someone stalking through the apartment causing me to think he was here all over again. I can't believe I hit you," Regina rambled as she hesitated with her hands to check Emma's face. "Here," she reached down and took Emma's arm to help her stand, "I'll get you some ice."

"Uh huh," Emma replied still dazed as Regina placed her gently on the edge of her bed.

"Ok, stay here. I'll be right back."

"Wait, doorman," Emma mumbled.

"I'll let him know it was a false alarm dear, don't worry." Emma sat on the bed, her vision beginning to clear up and took a quick glimpse around. She just realized she was in Regina's bedroom. It was simpler than the rest of the apartment. The few pieces of furniture Regina had were all a cream colored, and the room was only decorated with two art pieces on the far wall, everything else were all pictures of Regina and Henry. Emma turned and took in one particular photo on the nightstand. Regina and Henry were side by side horseback riding with matching wide smiles. But even in the picture Emma could see the sadness behind Regina's eyes, and her own smiling face fell.

"Here," Regina announced rushing in and lifted her chin to place the bag of ice on her eye.

"Hey, that's cold." Emma flinched making Regina laugh.

"Yes, that's the point dear." Emma whined a few more times, but Regina kept her face steadied. "I thought Detectives were supposed to be tough and not be bothered by something as simple as an ice pack." Emma whimpered a little more as she reached up and put her hand on top of Regina's to replace the other woman's hold, but Regina didn't remove her hand right away. Instead, she glanced down and caught Emma's eyes. Once again, Emma felt hypnotized by the other woman's stare. There was an urge inside her to bring her other hand up around Regina's neck and pull her toward her, to experience the intensity of her stare in other ways, to take hold of Regina's plumped inviting lips with hers and taste the fading cinnamon apple lip gloss that was weaving into her nose from their close proximity.

Emma's breath caught as her thoughts escaped her snapping Regina from her gaze as she slowly took her hand back.

"Do you think you can hold the bag?"

"I guess," Emma joked.

"I already have one child Detective; I didn't sign up for another."

"You don't want to have any more children?" Emma asked completely bypassing her brain's attempt to stop her words.

"Oh, no, I just meant." Regina responded completely thrown back from the question.

Emma shook her head slightly embarrassed. "Right, I'm sorry. I have no idea why I even said that. It was way out of line."

Regina laughed as she sat down next to her. "That's quite all right. You just took me by surprise that's all. I mean I thought you were astute enough to understand a simple joke?" Emma smirked and shook her head still too embarrassed to say anything else. "At the same time, I think you uncovered a lot more personal things about me this week Detective, so just to be clear, you weren't out of line."

Emma smiled, but began to hear Ruby's warning in the back of her head. The black eye beginning to develop was only proving that Ruby was right. She was getting too close. Emma closed her eyes to shake them behind her lids ashamed of herself. She couldn't even detect the simple joke Regina had just said. She was becoming careless and next time, it might not be Regina who gets the jump on her.

Emma was about to get up and leave before she could make another mistake, but was distracted by the silence. She extended her ear bothered by the stillness around her. The apartment was quiet, too quiet. "Speaking of the kid, where is Henry?"

"Oh, he's at a friends' apartment the next block over for the night."

"Wow," Emma replied shocked, but before she could go on Regina answered her thought.

"Trust me, I'm a nervous wreck, but from my experience, smothering your children because you're terrified and want them near you at all times tends to drive them away." Emma nodded impressed, "Plus, one of your officers went with him as a precaution."

Emma laughed for a moment before her negligence of her current situation reentered her brain. "That's good," she went on fighting back a wince from her swollen face, "well, now that I know you're both protected, I should get going."

Regina stared blankly at her for a moment, "Emma, maybe you should stay for a bit. I did hit you pretty hard."

"No," Emma replied shaking her head a little too hasty, "it wouldn't be appropriate. Thanks for the ice pack. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Emma's stomach turned as she stood up to leave Regina behind so abruptly.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked once more as she followed her down the hallway.

"Most definitely." Emma answered stepping into the elevator. "Have a goodnight Regina."

"You too Emma." Emma hated herself a little more after seeing the hurt on Regina's face, but she didn't turn back. She went down the elevator and hurried to her car before she could even rethink the way she left things. The Detective in her knew she was doing the right thing, but the other side of her, the girl who craved another person's touch, someone to trust and confide in, someone who saw her as more than just Detective Swan the cop who grew up in the Foster System was pleading for her to turn back. Emma had no idea she was longing for something like this until she met Regina, but she refused to give in to that right now. There was too much at stake.

Emma's mind didn't let up once she arrived home either. She tried to shut Regina out, to focus solely on the case, or better, sleep, but images of Regina seemed to steam roll through her mind.

Instead of sauntering into the precinct, Regina came strutting though Emma's front door. She was wearing a long black trench coat, tied at the middle. As she walked toward Emma in slow motion, Regina's hands fell to the belt, united the loop to let the bow free, causing the coat to slide off her shoulders and to the floor like a feather. The only thing remaining was a seduction red lingerie. Emma insisted her brain to turn off, to shut these images away, but like in real life, Regina overpowered her and left Emma with no rational way of thinking.

Emma sat up as Regina approached with fire in her eyes matching her attire and in two swifts movements she straddled Emma and jerked her chin upward to take her mouth. Emma's body began to numb over as Regina directed her down onto the bed, briefly feeling Regina's nails racking up and down the side of her body before becoming fully paralyzed. Emma somehow fought Regina off in reality, but her mind couldn't withhold the tantalizing images of the powerful brunette over her now and yielded to Regina's every desire.

Emma forgot how to breathe as she shot up from bed sitting in sweat-soaked sheets. She almost lost her footing as she hurried into the shower; needing the freezing water to take away some of her boiling need swimming inside her. Maybe Glass was right to reassign her case the other morning, there were just some things the human body couldn't fight off or hide from, and Regina apparently, was one of those things. But it was too late to back out now, especially after what Regina did at the precinct. Emma had to solve this case and fast before her job and more importantly the lives of Regina and Henry fell in deeper jeopardy.

The next morning Emma arose from her bed after barely sleeping and shuffled her way down to Granny's truck.

"Wow, you must have caught a tough one."

"Huh?" Emma replied as she lifted her heavy head completely out of it causing Granny to chuckle a bit.

"Case sweetheart, you must have caught a tough one."

"Oh, yeah, sorry Granny."

"What are you apologizing to me for? You're the one running around out there removing these vermin from our streets. You're allowed to turn into a zombie every once in a while."

Emma smiled, "thanks Granny, I appreciate that."

"Here," Granny went on tossing an extra bear claw into her to-go bag. "This one's on the house."

Emma went to turn her down, but the stern look Granny shot down through her glasses made her think twice.

"Ok, thanks again."

"Oh, and Swan," Granny added before she could walk away. "I hope you nailed the son of bitch back."

"Huh?"

Granny jerked her chin up toward her eye. "You've got a nice shiner there. I hope you won the battle."

Emma reached up with her bag hand and touched the sensitive plumped surface of her cheek. "That my friend, is still ongoing, but I'll fill you in once it's over and done with."

Emma downed the first coffee before she even got to the precinct and thankfully it was one of Granny's stronger brews. Somehow Granny always sensed when she needed an extra boost. And as Emma got to her desk she was even more grateful for it.

"Swan," Captain Glass called from inside his office like the morning before making her cringe. "There's someone here to speak with you," he finished rushing his wave from his window for her to come in. Emma rolled her eyes away from him, snagged her other coffee and placed her bag of goodies inside her desk. Cops could be the worst thieves sometimes.

"Yes, Captain," Emma questioned in a professional tone, an octave higher than her usual voice since there was someone waiting for her.

"Swan, I would like to introduce you to Robin Locke, he's Mrs. Mills husband." This had the exact opposite affect on her than the images of Regina the night before as her number one suspect turned to greet her in slow motion. Emma held onto her coffee and kept a straight face as she controlled her fuming anger and extended her arm to shake the hand of the notorious Robin Hood.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is the interrogation room really necessary?" Robin asked as Emma closed the door behind him. Her nostrils flared at the audacity of the man, sauntering in to her precinct portraying the role of the worried husband and winning her captain over before even saying hello with his flashy fake smile and overflowing wallet.

"Our conference rooms are occupied at the moment," she replied motioning for him to take a seat.

He stood there for a moment and brushed down his jacket from his perfectly pressed silver suit with a clover colored tie no less. "It's just; these rooms make it feel like I would need a lawyer."

His briefly smug smile turned Emma's stomach and it took all her will power to calm her inner rage. "Oh," she answered staring him in the eye, playing her own role to match his. "Well, if you feel like you need one, we can do this at another time."

Robin let out a throaty laugh causing her insides to twirl again. It was actually harder for Emma to stop herself from leaping across the table and knocking this imbecile out than it was for her to control her desire for Regina last night. Thankfully, thinking this caused her to hum loud enough to snap him out of his little game for a moment.

"Detective, I just want to speak to my wife."

Emma turned her back to him and smiled to herself before taking a deep breath to face him again. "Don't you think it's a little out of line to be calling Ms.," she emphasized, "Mills your wife. Since you're here, I'm assuming you're aware of what had happened. At the very least, my Captain filled you in on some of the minor details." Robin nodded. "That being said, you do realize as the head Detective on Ms. Mills' case, she filled me in on the state of your marriage and the things that occurred during it."

Robin's head fell as he shook it back and forth, building up tears before glancing up at her again. "I am fully aware of the inappropriate ways I treated Regina. I'm here now to make up for that, to ask for her forgiveness and plead for a second chance. I know I have no right in doing so, but when something like this happens, it makes you think you know? That we shouldn't take things or people important to us for granted, that we should cherish those in our lives."

Robin was better than Emma thought he would be. She knew cracking him this first go around was a long shot, but having him admit to being a terrible husband would work against her. It showed that he was cooperating, opening up to the cops, and willing to tell them the so called truth to help with the case. This was his game and Emma needed to figure out all his tricks before he reached the finish line first.

"Although I do appreciate you admitting you weren't the greatest husband and that you came here to amend that. How did you even know Ms. Mills was in Portland in the first place? Because when I spoke with her, she stated quite clearly that you had no knowledge of her whereabouts."

Robin had a pompous look in his eye as he answered. "Detective, it's not like my wife went into actually hiding. She's a very smart, successful business woman, going by her maiden name. If she really wanted to disappear from me, don't you think she would have put a little more effort into it?"

"So, you're saying it was easy to track her down and to spy on her?"

"Excuse me?" He shot back disgusted, although Emma thought he looked more constipated than bothered by her accusation. "That is not what I did in the slightest. Regina left, leaving only a note behind instructing me not to follow. And although it tore me apart, I obliged, even after I figured out where she relocated." Emma stared him down not responding or showing him any sympathy. "I understand your hesitation with me Miss Swan."

"Detective Swan," she stated firmly. No matter what games he wanted to play, trying to get personal or talk down to her was not in the cards.

"My apologies, Detective. As I was saying, I kept my distance, but when I was in Boston I read about the rapes in Portland and needed to make sure she was all right. It was only then, that I came here. What kind of man would I be if I didn't?"

Emma's gut screamed at the continuous nerve of this man sitting down before her. She was more certain than ever that Robin had set this whole thing up to make it look like Regina was attacked by the rapist in the park. But him being here showed how unbelievably cocky he was about the whole thing. It showed that he believed he covered all his tracks properly and go into her precinct playing the concerned husband without anyone looking at him twice as the perpetrator. He was smart and Emma needed to be careful with him or he would demand her off the case.

"Ok, Mr. Locke," Emma said taking a seat. "It's clear you're here not only to check on Ms. Mills, but to cooperate with the investigation."

"Yes, of course."

"Great, so, to hurry up and clear you, I'm going to need to know where you were the morning Ms. Mills was attacked."

Robin closed his eyes and nodded, but the more sympathetic and cooperative he was the clearer his cruel and manipulative nature seemed to be. "Also, I'll need the names of anyone who can verify your whereabouts at the time and a list of all your associates on business with you."

"Yes, yes that shouldn't be a problem. Anything you need to hurry this investigation along and find this man." Robin wiped out a pen from his pocket and scribbled down a list of names. "Now," he said sliding the paper over to her, "can I please see Regina?"

Again, Emma controlled her raging anger inside at his boldness. "That's not up to me Mr. Locke. I'm sure the doorman passed the message along about you being there this morning." A sudden twitch escaped Robin, giving Emma a moment of satisfaction.

"Well," He said fully composed within a second as he adjusted his tie and stood back up, "Do you need anything else from me at the moment Detective, because I have another appointment to get to."

_Of course he did_, she thought. "Umm," Emma replied drawing out her thinking process to let Robin know he didn't have all the control. "Actually, you were married once before correct?"

"Yes, why?" He answered looking annoyed.

"You wouldn't by any chance have the contact information for your ex-wife would you?"

"No, nor do I see what that has to do with anything pertaining to Regina." Robin answered slightly more aggravated as he turned for the door to leave. "Oh, Detective," he said with one foot out the door, "if you're looking for someone who may have set this whole thing up, which I have to assume you are since you need my alibi, you may want to start with Regina's mother."

Emma sat back eyeing him, "And why is that?"

"Cora is one of the most manipulative people I've ever met, beautiful, but very dangerous." Not only was this son of a bitch cooperating, for the most part, but he came in ready to steer the investigation away from him by providing her team with someone just as calculatingly cruel as him.

"Is Mrs. Mills in the states with you?"

"Not that I'm aware of," he replied with a growing smug of a grin, "but that woman has a way of poofing in and out of places before your eyes."

As soon as Robin walked away, Emma downed her coffee and chucked it across the interrogation room. He left on his high horse barely shakened by her. She knew checking his alibis were a waste of time, since with one quick glance at the list she had already checked on all their whereabouts the other day. But she needed Robin to think he was in control. "Jones," Emma hollered as she stepped out of the interrogation room.

"Yes Swan," Killian replied startled and dropped the papers he was holding.

"I need you to check the whereabouts on all these individuals during the time that Ms. Mills was attacked." She instructed loudly for Robin to hear as the elevator doors closed on his egotistical face. Once the doors were shut, she pushed Killian away from her and whipped out her phone that already had a dozen missed calls from Regina.

"Lucas, hey, it's me."

"What's up?" Ruby questioned knowing her serious tone better than anyone.

"I need you to pick up Ms. Mills and her son this very second; her ex is in town and probably already has his minions scoping out her apartment. Her place might be locked down like a fortress, but something tells me even that won't keep this bastard out for long."

"Ok," Ruby drawled out. "I'll drive around for a while and lose anyone resembling a tail, but where should I bring them? If this guy has as much pull as you think he does, a hotel would be the first place we would look and will easily get in there."

"I know," Emma replied glancing up at Glass and shaking her head. "And our dear Captain," she whispered, "is already buddy buddy with him." Emma tried to think, but there was only one clear option. "Crap," she said louder than planned and had to walk away from her eyeing coworkers. "Just take them to my place." Ruby laughed.

"I'm not kidding," Emma went on more serious than before.

"Oh, I know you're not."

"Please don't do this to me right now. Plus," Emma went on smirking to herself, "you'll be staying there as well."

"What?"

"As back up." Ruby went to laugh again, but Emma was on her before her first breath was released. "My police backup Lucas, not my wing-man."

"Sure, sure," Ruby went on trying to make light out of the situation.

"And Lucas, no one knows."

"I got it."

"Ruby, I'm not kidding. No one, not even Graham, we don't know who this guy stuck his claws into already. You're the only one I can trust."

"I give you my word. No one will know and I'll do everything in my power to keep Regina and Henry safe."

"Thank you Ruby." Emma replied about to hang up. "Wait, Ruby!"

"Don't worry Swan," She answered before Emma could get the words out. "I'll have the two of them face the door after we get inside so I can tidy the place up."

Emma sighed relieved. "You're the best. Thanks Lucas, I owe you one."

Emma hung up feeling a little better that Ruby was on the way, but now she had to call Regina who had called for a thirteenth time while she was speaking to Ruby.

"I've been trying to reach you." Regina said into the phone after barely a ring and completely out of breath. Emma tried to intervene, but she was already going nonstop. "Robin was here at my apartment building this morning. Thankfully, my doorman knew who he was, and that he was on my, not-on-my-last-breath list and told Robin kindly that he wasn't allowed in and that he would pass on the message to me that he was here."

"Regina," Emma said softly as she eyed the precinct for lingering ears. "I know Robin's in town. I just spoke with him."

"Oh my god," she replied. "He's inserting himself into the investigation isn't he? I need a restraining order or something."

"I'm already on it, but in the meantime I have someone I trust coming to pick you up. Her name is Detective Lucas, I'm not sure if you remember her or not, but she was the one to bring Henry to the hospital the morning of…" But there was not need for Emma to mention the attack.

"Yes, I'm sure I remember, if not, Henry will. He's home safe and sound thank god. As soon as my doorman called I had your officers bring him home immediately. Now, he's definitely not allowed out of my sight."

"That's good," Emma replied softly. "We'll figure this out ok, but for now, I need you to pack a bag for you and Henry and follow Detective Lucas's instructions. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you Emma." Emma's body went swirling with emotions as she hung up. At first she thought she was going to get sick from the combination of highs and lows battling inside her but she slammed them all down and went into the break room to brew herself a fresh pot of coffee. It wasn't Granny's, but it would have to do. She needed to get through this day as fast and as coherently as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry for the delay. It's been one of those crazy roller coaster type weeks. Thanks for all your continued support and patience. _**

* * *

><p>Emma worked hard all afternoon. She took the contacts Robin gave her and sent out patrol cars to comb the area for them. Robin definitely wasn't the only one in the city and even though Emma knew he had connections, she had to try to get as much on him and his associates before he pulled out those cards and they all turned to dust. Next, she worked on the restraining order. Emma contacted one of the judges who owed her a favor and got him to sign a temporary one, which specifically said it would be lifted at the end of the investigation if Robin was not the culprit. Emma was relieved to even get that since there was no evidence or police reports in any country of Robin's wrongdoings. She knew once Robin received the restraining order he would immediately provide his alibi, which Emma insisted in her argument with the judge that money and power like his could easily be bought. The judge wasn't too happy giving in, but the way Emma presented the case, he could easily provide Robin with why it was done within the scope of the law.<p>

The most dangerous part of the restraining order would be the backfire it would have on Regina. This would only infuriate Robin making him more determined than he already was to get Regina back in one way or another, but after double checking with her, Regina told Emma to go through with it anyway.

Emma's head was spinning as the early evening approached and planned on calling it an early night. She worked straight through lunch and even the Captain told her to go home and rest, telling her he had seen beaten MMA fighters look better than her. Emma grabbed her stuff and headed over to the one conference room where Graham was to check in on the rape cases in the park, but as soon as she walked in, he and his team snagged up their jackets.

"I think we got a break," Graham blurted out as the other Detectives raced by her. "Do you mind?" He asked checking his weapon quickly before leaving.

"Of course not, go get 'em."

Graham flashed a smile and hurried to the elevator already opening. "Hey Swan," Graham said shooting his head back at her. "Thanks for letting me run this."

"You earned it," she replied with a smile and he hurried into the elevator ready to take down a suspect in one of the biggest cases in Portland. Getting the glory was never something Emma cared about, but she knew this meant something to Graham and was happy he finally got his own special pat on the back. She was even happier now that she could focus all her attention on Regina and Henry.

* * *

><p>Before Emma started the car she called Ruby who was laughing into the phone as she picked it up.<p>

"Hey Swan, I think there's a family of dead flies in your fridge."

"Ew, Ruby, no there isn't," she yelped.

"Well, you might as well have. There's nothing in here but a box of baking soda and water."

"What's your point? It's not like I planned this slumber party."

Ruby laughed. "At first I thought you might have, but clearly you didn't."

Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile from forming. "I'll pick up some pizza, ok?"

"Sounds good, and don't forget some drinks too while you're at it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, if you need anything else text me."

Emma's smile remained on her face as she hung up the phone. This may not have been the most ideal setting, especially with danger now roaming around every corner, but she was going to enjoy this moment, even if it was only for a brief period of time.

* * *

><p>When Emma opened the door to her apartment, her face fell. "What the hell?" But no one turned. All Ruby did was toss up a hand and wave. All three of them decided to pop in one of Emma's Alanis Morissette CDs and sing while they cleaned her apartment. Henry seemed less enthused than the two brunettes and had plopped down on the couch playing a hand-held game with a rag beside him signally his surrender. After a minute of no one actually acknowledging her arrival, she marched over to the CD player and hit pause.<p>

"Ok, who invited Mary Freakin' Poppins over to sing and clean my place up?"

"That old thing might be as old as the movie," Ruby smirked as she jerked her chin at the CD player.

"Hey, if it ain't broke; and anyway Ruby, I didn't ask the Mills family over here to clean."

"It wasn't my idea." Ruby replied.

"Really? Then whose idea was it?" Regina turned with a glowing smile then turned back and placed the last few books back on her bookshelf after giving it an approving wipe with her finger.

"That would be mine dear," Emma glanced up at Ruby who was standing next to Regina and doing everything in her power to conceal the laughter building up inside her.

"Oh," was all Emma could say.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have cleared it with you first, but Ms. Lucas assured me that it wouldn't be a problem. I just wanted to do something to show you how much I appreciate everything you're doing to keep Henry and myself safe from my lovely ex."

"This is more than ok, but really, you didn't have to."

"It's ok Em," Ruby butted in with a joker size grin, "I made sure certain things were stashed away before I escorted Regina and Henry through the place."

"Thanks Rubes," Emma said through gritted teeth, but this only made Regina laugh immediately brightening Emma's cheeks.

"Well, I'm glad the two of you are getting along," she added shaking her head. "How you doin kid?"

"I'm all right."

"You sure?" Emma questioned placing the pizza down as Henry glanced up.

"I am now. I'm starving."

"Three pizzas?" Ruby questioned.

"I forgot to ask what everybody wanted, and I really wasn't in the mood for any more of your adorable jokes, so I just got one plain, one meat lovers, and one veggie."

"Works for me, thanks Detective Swan." Henry said grabbing one meat and one plain.

"I hope this is ok Regina?" Saying her name in front of Ruby was a little awkward, but once she locked eyes with Regina she didn't care.

"It's perfect dear, thank you. I'll be sure to pay you back right after we eat."

"Oh no, please, my treat."

Regina smiled. "Well, at least let me give you some money before you go food shopping tomorrow." Emma's face scrunched up confused. "Ms. Lucas says we are not to leave the apartment or else I would do it myself. And since we may be here for a few days, we'll need something other than takeout. Plus, I would really like to make you dinner tomorrow night as a thank you."

"But you've already done so much." Emma responded as she motioned around her apartment.

"As have you, please Emma, I would really like to do this."

"Ok," Emma said as more blush broke through. "That would be really nice, thank you."

Emma's round table in her living area was small, but they made it work. She brought the pizzas into the kitchen since they took up the entire table and brought back four glasses, only two of them matching, along with paper plates and take out napkins.

"My place must look like a Bachelor pad to you?" she said a little embarrassed as she sat down and poured them all a glass of soda.

"No, just a home where the owner lives at work, it's not a bad thing, just lonely I imagine." Regina replied locking eyes with Emma from across the table. Both Henry and Ruby smirked a little too loudly snapping both of them from their longing gazes and down to their food.

Dinner was a lot more peaceful than any of them expected. The conversation was low key and there was even laughter spreading around, even with the thought of Robin in the back of everyone's mind, knowing that he and his minions were out roaming the city and narrowing down their location. They ate without a care. What the table didn't know, was that Emma had more security around than they eye could see, even more than Ruby was aware of. Emma's neighbor across the hall was an ex-Navy Seal and whenever Emma needed him to keep an eye out for anything unusual she would slip a red toothpick under his door. Also, although her neighborhood wasn't in the higher end district like Regina's, the building complex she was a part of had a security patrol to monitor her place and the dozen other buildings by the same person owner. Whenever Emma needed anything from their security patrol she would call and just ask if they had any issues lately they wished to report. The simple phrase was a signal that she was working a high profile case and that her life may be in danger and to radio her if anything suspicious came about. Then there was Granny. On the surface, Granny appeared like a sweet cookie making old lady, but other than being a master at all things involving coffee and pastries, she was a skilled hunter and constantly on the lookout without Emma having to say a word.

After dinner, Regina insisted on tidying up with Ruby who seemed a little too eager to help her clean, but Emma let it go and went to set up one of her old game consoles for Henry.

"Nintendo 64," Henry laughed, "I mean it's old and all, but I thought you said classic Nintendo."

"Hey," Emma shot back playfully," I have those too, but I think all the remote controls are broken."

"Should I be worried?" Regina asked from the table.

Emma smirked. "As long as Henry isn't my remote, he'll be safe."

"Don't worry mom, I'll keep my distance." He replied scooting slightly away from Emma.

"Oh, game on," Emma hollered as she turned the game on.

Emma and Henry joked on some more as Regina got back to the cleaning up. She watched on casually as she gathered the paper plates not wanting them to think she was spying on them.

"You may want to send her shopping for place settings too, and silverware, and well, everything else you carry in a kitchen," Ruby said scouring the cabinets. "I think she might have a pot somewhere and possibly a wooden spoon."

"We'll figure it out," Regina answered with a light chuckle. "I'll probably make something simple tomorrow night anyway, maybe some pasta, although I have a feeling even that may appear like a luxurious meal to Emma. She takes care of everyone around her, but it doesn't seem like she has anyone taking care of her at all."

Ruby came up to Regina's side and shook her head. "She really hasn't." But Ruby didn't say anything further and walked back into the kitchen. Regina looked out at Emma and Henry again with a sad smile as they threatened to destroy each other in the game before following after Ruby.

"Should I ask for you to elaborate on that, or is this something I should ask Emma about?"

Ruby glanced over her shoulder to a very involved friend. "Well, it's not like her backstory is a secret. I mean, a quick google search these days will pop up with at least part of your answer." Ruby sighed. "Honestly, it should come from her, but I know Emma better than anyone else. She doesn't like to burden people with her sob story, plus, I want to make sure you don't hurt her."

"Why would I do that?" Regina asked taken back, making Ruby smirk.

"You know I'm a Detective too right? Whether or not the two of you want to admit this or not, there's clearly something going on between you besides the case." Regina stared blankly at Ruby unable to say anything in response. Partly because although she did feel something for Emma, there was so much going on, she didn't know if she was just overcome with emotions, or if it was a genuine interest in the knightly Detective. One thing was for sure, she cared for Emma. And with everything she was doing to keep her and Henry safe, she wanted to at least do something to show her how much she was appreciated.

"That may be the case Detective Lucas, but I can assure you, I only want to help where I can, do for her, what she has done for us. Is that so wrong? I haven't met many people like Emma, if anyone. I'm not trying to do anything to hurt her, but if there is something I'm doing that is, I would like to know."

Again Ruby sighed and took glace back out toward the game to make sure they were still busy. "I'll keep this short; Emma's parents were killed when she was only a baby. It was a workplace massacre. Her parents tried to stop their co-worker, but the disgruntled employee was too far gone and they were killed in the process. She had no other family and ended up being placed in the system." Ruby took another quick glimpse before going on. "Like I said, this is all common knowledge, but it's important for you to know that ever since Emma could remember, she's been on her own, and therefore, the only person she counts on is herself. She never lets her guard down, hates letting people in. She's only done it with one other person, and after being betrayed by them, has never let her shield down again, until you."

"Ruby I," But Ruby held up her hand gently not finished with what she had to say.

"Regardless of your genuine motives, I don't want her to get hurt emotionally or physically for acting uncharacteristically as a Detective."

"Like having us here." Regina replied about to gather her things as she spoke.

"No," Ruby answered quickly. "Bringing you here was the best option available. But please, just be careful with her." Ruby ended and walked away leaving Regina more confused than resolved about the blonde Detective.

Regina finished tidying up the kitchen and stood in the entryway for a minute watching Emma and Henry play some more of this "classic" racing game. Ruby was right about one thing, she did feel something different with Emma, but she had been so closed off with human interaction for so long she just assumed it was something as simple as a general connection. Nothing more. Ever since Henry was born, all Regina did was put on a show for others, never truly revealing herself. Emma was the first person to actually see _her_. Yes, being vulnerable in the hospital gave Emma an advantage over others, but she didn't close up after releasing that. She continued to let Emma in, and after that, there was no going back.

"Yes," Emma hollered jumping up from the couch a little too cocky about her win, but Regina only smirked in return.

"Don't you think you're a little old for the celebratory dance?"

"Nope."

Regina laughed at her quick response.

"Now what?" Henry asked looking between the two of them.

"Well," Emma started still grinning, "How about you pick out a movie with Ruby while I set up my bedroom for you and your mom. I hope that's ok that you two share a bed? I know you're a little old for that, but I don't really have anywhere else to put you."

"It's fine," Henry answered without even an inkling of being bothered by it.

"I'll help," Regina said coming up next to Emma whose face was still scrunched up from how casual Henry was about sharing a bed with his mom.

They walked into her bedroom area and Emma went into her closet to pull out some clean sheets.

"I used to sneak into Henry's room when I had nightmares," Regina blurted out.

"What?" Emma asked still somewhat confused.

"I saw your reaction out there. That's why he's not bothered to share a bed with me. When things started to get real bad with Robin, and even before that with my mother, I would sneak into Henry's room for shelter. I've even done it a few times here," Regina continued looking down.

"Oh," Emma replied, but Regina went on shaking her head at herself.

"I should be the strong one, the protector, and there I was curling up in bed next to my child," she burst out causing Emma to take a step back from her rage before reaching out to calm her.

"Hey," Emma started as she cautiously approached. "Don't you do that to yourself. You are doing everything you can to keep Henry safe without smothering him, and from the small amount of time I've spent with the two of you; it looks like you're doing a pretty damn good job. Yeah it might not be ideal, but come on Regina; just looking at that kid I can tell he's happy and that he loves you very much. You have each other to lean on and that's something a lot of people take for granted."

Regina peered into Emma's caring, confident eyes and could tell not only from her firm words but from the intensity behind her look that she meant everything she said. Now she saw what Ruby was talking about. There was something going on between them more than just the understanding of one another. There was a reassurance they were giving one another about who they were. And to not be ashamed of that. Ruby's warning began to echo inside her head, but it faded with each new second as Regina began to lean down and without even thinking, captured Emma's lips.

* * *

><p><em>*I may need to clean this up a little bit more, but I wanted to make sure I got it out there while I had the chance*<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Another long one :)**_

* * *

><p>Emma's mind froze as soon as she felt Regina's lips take over her breathing space. Was this a dream? If so, why could she feel her lips part calling for more. And as she did, a sudden moan rolled inside her, snapping her eyes open, pushing Regina back gently.<p>

"I'm sorry," Regina said immediately.

"It's ok," Emma replied taking a few steps back, afraid of their close proximity. "I'll just continue getting the bed ready while you get yourself settled." Regina went to say something more, but Emma pulled her attention down to the sheets. She hated to ignore Regina, but she didn't know what else to say and didn't want to make the situation anymore awkward. Kissing Regina made her body and mind crumble causing Emma to stumble over her thoughts and words. And now that she pushed Regina away, she was afraid she had created a barrier between them, making it impossible for them to carry on as they had been doing so far. She glanced up to flash a smile hoping to break away at some of the tension she had created, but Regina had already turned the corner.

The next morning, Emma snuck out of the apartment early making sure not to accidentally kick the cushion pillows Ruby curled up on. She heard movement coming from her bedroom area at some point causing her to slip up and throw on a mismatching pair of socks, but she didn't care. Emma wasn't a morning person as it was. If she lost control of her rational way of thinking last night, she was doomed at this time.

* * *

><p>As Emma approached Granny's truck, the security patrol drove by and gave her a simple nod letting Emma know the coast was clear all night.<p>

"Special Ops," Granny joked as she poured Emma's coffee.

"Something like that," Emma replied her eyes continuing to survey the block.

"What do you need?" Granny went on sensing her uptight nature.

Emma slipped a piece of paper with a breakfast order with a twenty attached. "I'll have someone come down for this in an hour or so."

"I already spoke with Ruby yesterday," Granny responded with a smirk. "And before you get upset,"

"No, no it's fine. I know I can trust you Granny. It's the other Detectives in my precinct I'm worried about."

"Sounds like you've got quite the case. I'll continue to keep a lookout. No one else will know."

"Thanks Granny."

"Anytime."

Before Emma got to her car, her phone went off. She hurried to her Bug to place her coffee and breakfast bag down on the hood, rolling her eyes as she withdrew her phone and saw Killian's name flashing back at her.

"Swan," she answered evenly.

"Hey, it's Jones," Killian hurried in a professional manner.

"What's up?" Emma questioned, her voice faded into how she normally spoke, not quite hearing him ever like this.

"There's been a development."

Emma sped down the street, trying to not make it look like she was on a high speed chase, but what Jones found was their first big lead and she needed this, not only to move the case along, but to regain her focus.

Emma had Killian meet her out front of the precinct so he could go over everything he found so she would enter the precinct, informed. The last thing she wanted was to have Glass be the one with all the information.

"What do you got?" Emma asked as Jones rushed to her side while she slammed the Bug in park.

"So, I checked out all those alibis like you asked. Four of the six went back to England. I even checked their bank accounts and cameras in the airport to make sure."

"Nice job," Emma replied actually impressed with him for once. She even expected Killian to ruin her compliment with a flirtatious response, but he barely heard it as he went on feeling like a good Detective with this precinct for the first time.

"There's one other associate staying with Robin here. From what I uncovered he appears to be Locke's best friend, John Little, but I alibied him at a bar the night of Ms. Mills attack, I even spoke with the bartender and a few regulars from this pub in Boston and they all positively identified him."

"But he's in Portland now, you're sure?"

"Yes."

Emma didn't elaborate on why she wanted to know this, but hurried along as she and Killian marched through the front door of the building toward the elevator, Killian of course, partly back to his usual self as he tripped over his feet trying to keep up with her.

"Now this last one," he finally continued as Emma nudged the up button with her elbow. "He was supposed to fly back with the other four, but didn't. Also his alibi began to fall apart as I asked around some more. Originally, he said he was with Robin's best first John, but those who verified John at the bar, said this guy slipped out early, much earlier. Now, I spoke with John Little about this and he said this associate went back to the hotel to get some sleep. So, I checked the hotel footage, and it does show him entering his room and not leaving for the rest of the night and early morning. But check this out," Killian went on with an extra skip in his voice, "they were staying on the second floor and just below this guy's room, there was a cable maintenance truck parked for the night. And when I spoke to the cable workers, they said someone had messed around with some of the controls."

"What time did they start work that morning?" Emma asked as they crowded into the elevator.

"Nine."

"And the attack was just before five in the morning, correct?

"Yep."

"That's more than enough time," Emma said mostly to herself. "Any witnesses see him use the truck to get down or up?"

"Not yet, but I'm still checking."

"That's really good work Jones, keep it up," she reiterated making him smile.

When the elevators doors opened though, the excitement building inside her came to a sudden halt. Husband of the year was in Glass's office again like it was his own. Emma took a deep breath and proceeded out the elevator only to spin back around real quick. "Wait, Killian, I need a name?"

"Scarlet, Will Scarlet."

Emma marched with more determination in her step than the last few days combined. Scarlet was their man, she could feel it, but now she needed a way to prove that Robin had set the whole thing up."

"Swan, glad to see you," Glass announced a little too upbeat, "Mr. Locke has been helping me with a new development."

"Will Scarlet?" she stated, before Glass could be too proud of himself.

"Um, yes, Mr. Scarlet is an associate of Mr. Locke's."

"Yes sir, I'm aware."

"Actually, it's more than that," Robin chimed in distressed, "but I would very much appreciate it if we could close the door for what I'm about to say, this isn't knowledge I want broadcasted."

Emma was about to object, saying her Detectives needed every detail they could muster about the man they were chasing, but Glass already closed the door before she could open her mouth.

"Of course," her Captain responded sympathetically.

As usual Emma contained her eye roll and leaned against the far wall, facing Robin so he would have to speak a little louder than he would have liked.

"Will," Robin paused drawing out his performance, "Will's my half-brother." Glass flipped through a few of the pages in the file attempting to clear up something that was never uncovered, but Robin was quick to continue. "It won't be in any file. My father covered up the whole thing before Will was even born. I would have never known he was even my brother if Will's mom hadn't passed away when he was ten years old." Robin glanced up shaking his head, "My father wasn't a perfect man, and although he didn't like it, he wasn't going to let Will be thrown into the system, so he took him in."

Emma wanted to press on and ask what was wrong with the system, but it was entirely irrelevant. So, instead, she grinded her teeth and bit down on her tongue as Robin went on with his tale.

"Even then, my mother referred to Will as our cousin. In her eyes, Will was never good enough for anything more." Robin stated shaking his head again, this time Glass leaned on his desk and patted his back to reassure the snake.

"Do you need a minute Mr. Locke, this has to be very hard on you?"

"No, thank you," he replied appearing moved, "and please, call me Robin." His performance deserved a round of applause, but it wasn't even over yet.

"Will was always troubled, but we made it work. I brought him into my company, trained and promoted him like anyone else. He was talented, but for some reason, he always envied me. My mother's words about him never being good enough always haunted him. Will wanted to be me, plain and simple. I thought he got passed it over the years, but this, attacking Regina." Robin's head fell into his hands this time, Glass right there to continue comforting him.

"Jones is still looking into witnesses that can verify Scarlet leaving or returning to the Hotel in Boston the eve of the attack," Emma began. She knew if she didn't speak up she would get sidetracked from the disgusting display in front of her. "Do we have any leads on where he is now? I know he skipped his flight."

"I put out an APB," Glass said glancing up briefly before giving his attention back to Robin. "Graham is finishing up the rape cases, freeing up some of the other Detectives, you can have them assist you in your search Swan."

"Thanks Captain," she said standing straight up. "When you get a moment Mr. Locke," Emma continued, "can you please inform my Captain of any clothes items Mr. Scarlet may be wearing, and also any significant marks on his body, scars, tattoos, anything that makes his appearance stand out would be helpful." Robin nodded then continued on with his sob show.

Emma walked out and had Killian call together every available Detective to start the search for Scarlet. Even though it was a long shot he was in town, he would be a fool if he was, something in her gut told her to push through with it anyway. He was the key to their investigation. And if Robin found him first, there would be zero chance she would get the truth. She was sure of that. Robin came in to the precinct and threw Scarlet under the bus preaching a sob story along with it; something had to have gone wrong after Regina's attack for him to give Scarlet up so easily.

With the new lead and all available Detectives dispatched Emma gathered anything she could uncover on Will Scarlet to help identify him, Robin of course, being useless on purpose.

"I think he has a scar on his eyebrow?" Robin told her when Glass waved her back in, "and a few tattoos, one possibly having something to do with archery, others are some kind of symbols."

"Thanks," Emma replied and turned to leave as fast as she arrived. She dished out the vague details to patrol, then collected her notes, planning on relieving Ruby earlier than expected when she glanced down at her phone.

_Call before you leave,_ Ruby text. There was nothing vital about the message, yet Emma's stomach still churned. She wasted no time and dialed, hoping Ruby wasn't about to lecture her on Regina anymore, especially after the surprise kiss Regina planted on her the night before.

"What's up Ruby?"

"Oh nothing much, we've been hanging out all day watching movies and chatting."

"That's great," Emma replied ready for Ruby to drill her, "did you really need to tell me this over the phone."

"Oh, no, check your e-mail."

"My e-mail?" Did she have to write out her lecture?

"Yeah, I sent you a grocery list."

Emma quietly let out the air she had been holding before responding, "you couldn't just text me it?"

Ruby laughed. "It's a little long."

"Oh god," Emma sighed, leaning down and clicking her e-mail open to see a book of a list.

"Hey, the whole point of us staying here is to hide out remember? Having food delivered and brought in by you each time you come home may get suspicious.

"I know, and I knew I had to get a few things, but this, Ruby I hate shopping."

"But it's food, well most of it is."

"What do you mean most of it?" She glanced down at her e-mail searching, but Ruby chimed back in.

"Paper plates Swan really? Do I have to elaborate on the emptiness of your kitchen again?"

"No," Emma answered like a child being disciplined.

"Great, go ahead and take your time. I plan on kicking Henry's ass in 007 now that you're not here while Regina gets some paperwork done."

"Ok, have fun," Emma laughed as she hung up.

It took Emma two hours to get all the shopping done, mostly because she didn't know where some of the items on the list were. She was getting a work out zipping up and down the aisles and was glad most people were at work so she had the stores all to herself to wander around until she found everything she was asked to get. From vegetables, to meats, to snacks, to an entire silverware collection, somehow she found everything.

Once Emma arrived at her apartment Henry insisted on helping her unload everything making her smile. "Don't worry about it kid. I have someone else in mind."

"Who?" The room asked as Emma's eyes fell on Ruby.

"Hey! Regina's the one who needed all the stuff," Ruby joked.

"Just get over here and help me already, I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend anyway. If someone is poking around outside they might get suspicious on how we seem to come and go on opposite schedules without even glancing at one another."

"I'm sure that's it," Ruby joked on, Emma catching Regina's slight frown as they left. Once Emma closed the door she glanced over and smirked at Ruby.

"What?"

"Nothing, I noticed yesterday, and decided to let it go, but, Regina?"

Ruby punched her arm. "She insisted."

"Sure," Emma said as they headed toward the exit to unload her grocery filled car. "Now get over here," she ordered and Ruby pounced on her arm, clinging tightly to her body.

"So demanding."

Emma contained another eye roll and laughed as she and Ruby made their way to the car, sneaking in a few playful pokes and pecks for the wandering eyes to see.

After they unloaded the groceries, Ruby grabbed a yogurt and granola bar and headed for the door. Emma sent her all the updates on Scarlet before she left the precinct and she would be running things all night until there were any significant leads.

"Thanks for everything Regina," Ruby said winking at Emma.

"Anytime Ruby," Regina replied unpacking the groceries with a smile as the other Detective headed out the door.

"Need a hand?" Emma asked unable to do anything as Regina began stocking the shelves and refrigerator as if the place was hers.

"I've got it handled as long as you don't mind. Go ahead and clean yourself up and relax while I finish here and get dinner started."

"Ok," Emma said not wanting to get in her way, "call me if you need me."

"I will," Regina replied with a flash of a smile before turning her attention back to the groceries.

Emma was glad Regina sent her away. Partly because she felt out of place in the kitchen and knew all she would do is get in the way, but mostly because she didn't think it would be wise to be alone with Regina in such a tightly closed in space after last night. She expected the spontaneous kiss to come up at some point, but she was hoping to put it off until Henry was asleep.

After her shower Emma hung out on the couch while Henry played a few games and listened to Regina hum in the kitchen while she cooked. They both seemed happy. And as Emma caught her own reflection in the TV, she noticed her own grin glued to her face. She was happy too. As she gazed into her smile, she couldn't stop herself from imagining this being her life if she was with Regina. She would stop at the store on the way home from work; Henry would be either playing video games or finishing up his homework, with Regina in the kitchen cooking while on the phone securing a business deal; a happy domestic life, something Emma never experienced. Emma shook the thought away not wanting her illusion to run away with her mind. Regina and Henry were forced to be here, she knew that, but as the humming in the kitchen reentered her ear she realized they didn't care. As long as they were both safe and together, Regina and Henry were happy.

"Henry, can you help me with the table?" Regina called from the kitchen. Henry paused his video game and popped up unbothered as he took the plates from Regina's hands.

Emma's face hurt from her smile as they reassured her of their happiness, "Anything I can do?"

Regina smirked. "Well, since I know you'll be bothered doing nothing while Henry and I do a few things, you can open up the wine." Emma bounced up as Henry did making Regina laugh as she started to dish out the plates. After popping the cork, Emma toured her newly filled kitchen, thinking she should take a picture since she's never seen it like this before. When she walked back into the living area she gawked at the table. Regina had prepared pasta with a Rose sauce, with sausage and fresh tomatoes with Garlic bread, wine and a soda for Henry.

"This is wonderful." Emma said her brightening face adding to the beautiful display.

"It's not as extravagant as it looks dear, if you like it, I'll show you how to make it one day."

"That would be great, thank you."

There was no talk about the kiss or Robin during dinner. They talked about their favorite meals, movies, seasons of the year, best cities to explore, and so much more. It was a breath of fresh air to be discussing normal, everyday things.

After dinner, Emma insisted on cleaning since Regina did all the cooking, Henry offering to help dry as long as she washed. Another domestic image flashed into her mind as she Henry worked together, and this time she closed her eyes and stored it away. When Henry finished, he headed to Emma's bedroom area to finish one of his school projects, leaving Emma glued in the kitchen entryway.

"Everything ok?" Regina asked from the window.

"Hey," Emma replied, quickly snapping out of her nervous trance, and hurried to Regina's side to adjust the curtain from potential onlookers from the street.

"Sorry," Regina said placing her glass of wine down on the window sill, "and not just about the curtain."

"We don't have to bring it up," Emma responded evenly. Regina glanced up her looking hurt and embarrassed, and when Emma didn't say anything else; she just shook her head and turned to go into the other room.

"Wait," Emma called her back, "that all came out wrong."

Regina took a large inhale as she faced her, catching Emma's earnest eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Emma replied holding her breath.

"Did you want to kiss me?" Emma stared at her blankly, her feelings for Regina obviously on her sleeve for all to see, but she didn't know how to deal with them. "Emma?" Regina went on not backing down.

"It's complicated," she blurted out.

"Life's complicated." Regina countered.

Emma couldn't help but smirk, "true, ok how about, I don't want to put you in any more danger."

This made Regina laugh. "I don't think that's possible." She walked back over to Emma keeping their eyes locked as she did. "This is weird for me too Emma. I haven't felt anything like this for anybody in such a long time; I forgot what it felt like. In fact, I was blind to what was going on between us until I spoke to Ms. Lucas." Emma controlled her instinctive growl. There Ruby was warning her about her feelings, and inadvertently pushed Regina straight at her. "But isn't it more dangerous to keep whatever it is going on between us in? Sealing up all those thoughts and feelings swimming in your head can only lead to more distractions. Let me help you. I'm not saying we need to go on a date this second and define anything, but at least open up so we can both determine what's going on, or at the very least validate me so I know this isn't some trick I stirred up in my own head."

Regina was right. The case was already draining her mind. Between that and trying to keep Regina and Henry safe, this added stress of keeping everything inside was suffocating her. She couldn't turn her thoughts off and needed to release it somehow. At the same time, Emma hated talking about her feelings, especially when asked directly about them. Usually, they just randomly fell out like incoherent sentences. So instead of speaking, she leaned in and took Regina's lips with hers; grateful they both had their wines glasses off to the side so she could pull the other woman closer. Their eyes were closed as they began to lose themselves in each other, sliding the curtain partially open as they did and unable to notice the figure glaring up at them from across the street.


	10. Chapter 10

Ever since the Mills case entered her life, Emma woke up with the sun not wanting to waste any time in solving it, regardless of how her tired body felt. Last night only added to her urgency to figure out this case. She and Regina finally shared a kiss, a real one, and it filled Emma up with life for the first time in years. As thrilling as it was though, they kept it simple, their hands coming up to keep each other close as their mouths gracefully explored the others, but pulled apart before things became too heated. As much as Emma wanted more, she needed to solve this case freeing Regina from Robin first. It was the only way to finally sort out their feelings properly.

Emma didn't want to brush off their moment last night entirely though. She decided to leave Regina a note, but kept it brief since she didn't know how much Henry would be informed about what was going on between them just yet.

_Thanks again for last night. Everything was wonderful. Getting another early start, don't want the lead from yesterday to cool off. See you both tonight, text or call me if you need anything._

Emma flipped her jacket over her shoulder and left her apartment with a grin pasted on her face for the first time in years. She sauntered out of her building almost with a skip, waiting for the birds and flowers to announce her arrival, but as she turned the corner, she caught Granny's warning eyes halting every good thought inside her and replaced it with a flooding terror. Granny's eyes shifted up and to the left signaling something suspicious around the corner. Emma didn't want to spook whatever it was though and proceed toward Granny's truck like it was any other day.

"The usual," Granny announced knowing the game.

"That would be great, thanks Granny." They exchanged a few more casual lines before Emma took her order and made her way to her Bug parked not far from Granny's truck. She sipped her coffee keeping up with her show and turned the corner only to come to a sudden stop. There was a figure standing in the middle of the walkway at the far end of the block with a hoddie covering their face, but their eyes burned into Emma. She placed her to-go items on the hood of the car, taking another quick glimpse at the figure as she pretended to fiddle with her pocket, searching for her keys. Then, in a flash, Emma spun on her heels and bolted down the street. The figure stumbled before jetting behind the building down the next block, but Emma kept pushing, hoping to catch up with them. As she turned the corner, the figure was still making their way toward the next end, but Emma had gained. She growled as she willed her legs to push on faster not wanting this stranger to duck and hide away now that she was cutting into their lead.

Emma's instincts kicked in, slamming her breaks on her heels as she reached the end of the corner. She collected her breath with her back pressed against the brick building, gun drawn, then spun around the corner lower than usual as a fist came up to where her face should have been. The punch missed Emma completely and with the momentum of the swing coming across, Emma quickly brought the butt of her gun up and bashed it down on the back of the figure's head, crashing them into the sidewalk.

"Ouch," he cried like he had done nothing wrong, cradling his head "was that really necessary?"

"You're kidding me right?" Emma shot back taking a few steps away from him with her gun now aimed at the invader. "You do realize you just swung at me?"

He spun around, fear in his eyes as he shot his hands up, waving them in front of his face, "technically, you chased me. I was in fear for my life."

Emma rolled her eyes recognizing the man immediately from his picture that had been rotating around the precinct the last twenty-four hours, "nice try, now get up Mr. Scarlet, you're coming with me."

Will Scarlet kept his hands up, eyes still locked with terror as he came up off the ground. "Beggin' your pardon Detective, but I'd rather you shoot me, then have you take me down to your police station."

Emma examined his words and statute sensing the fear in him building and it had nothing to do with her. Again her instincts kicked in and she began lowering her gun, but didn't put it away just yet. "Why don't you want me to bring you to the precinct?"

"Because my adoring brother would kill me as soon as he had the chance, police custody or not, and he would make memorable."

"And why is that?" She asked right back.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

* * *

><p>Emma decided to give Scarlet a shot at explaining himself and gave him directions to an old warehouse location on the other end of town, dark, quiet and discrete. They traveled separately causing Emma's nerves to go into overdrive. If Scarlet decided to bail, he most likely would never resurface, and her whole case would fall apart and everything, including whatever hope she had to start something with Regina would fade into nothingness, leaving her world cold and empty once again.<p>

Emma pulled into an abandon underground garage a few buildings down, making sure to keep a lookout for any wandering eyes. If Scarlet was able to find her, Robin was close behind.

Scarlet was already ten minutes late, setting Emma on edge as she paced around the vacant building, when she heard a creak of a door from the far end of the structure. She went to call out, but she couldn't tell if the person approaching was Scarlet from the darkness sucking out the light of the building. Emma's hand dropped to her weapon as she extended her neck squinting at the visitor.

"Detective," came the smug British accent.

"Yes," she replied still unsure who it was until Scarlet threw his hands up, "I guess you have trust issues of your own?" He joked.

Emma shook her head as she locked her gun in its holster and stepped into the only ray of light creeping through a torn off part of the roof.

"So, is this your personal torture chamber?" Scarlet went on.

"You know, for someone accused of attempted rape and assault, you're certainly in high spirits."

Scarlet sighed finally getting that she wasn't in the mood for his games. "I know, but to be frank, the charge should have been murder."

Emma took a step back, her hand reaching for her gun again, but Scarlet backed up shooting his hands up in the air once more. "Woah, woah, woah, I said should have been."

"But it was you," Emma shot back unyielding. His joker mouth didn't have a response for that. And he stared at her ashamed, finally nodding after another minute passed.

"Put your hands behind your back," Emma demanded, seeing the admission sent a blinding rage through her body. He hurt Regina, and not just a scratch. He came up behind her, terrifying her as he bear hugged her so tightly he left bruises up and down her arms, slashed a knife down her chest and shirt, then punched her so hard it knocked her out.

"I thought you said you wanted answers," Scarlet replied.

"I do," Emma spit, "But you still assaulted Regina."

"Regina?" Scarlet questioned, triggering Emma to march up at him until his back slammed into a pillar. "You said you have answers," Emma went on, eyes unblinking with the gun pointed straight at his heart, "Now start talking before my patience comes to a complete end."

"Ok, ok, "Scarlett replied, "just give me some breathing room, would ya?"

Emma glared at him, wanting to cause him pain, but knew that would do nothing for her, Regina, or the case. She stepped back holstering her weapon again and waited for him to let another sarcastic remark fall from his idiotic lips so she could at least punch him once.

"What would you like to know?" He asked taking the rage pouring out from her eyes seriously.

"Everything."

Scarlet took a few minutes, pacing in tight circles as he scratched the back his head, but he finally opened up about Robin. Growing up, Robin could do no wrong. His parents always spoke highly of him, but his mother was the worst. She treated Robin like a king, and as each year passed, he began acted like one. Robin felt like the world owed him everything. The only person who used to keep his head on straight from time to time, was their childhood friend Marian. She never bought into his full-of-himself attitude. She made him and Scarlet, since he was basically Robin's lapdog, understand that there was more to life than being the all mighty, all powerful in everything. That there were those out there less fortunate and since life was handed to them on a silver platter, Robin should think about giving back. And he actually began to change, or so they thought.

Robin loosened up his better-than-the-world way of living and did what he could to help others when he could. But by doing this, a new form of superiority began to develop within him. It was like he was doing those less fortunate a favor just by being in their lives, then he began to get media recognition for his work. Again, he was doing things for himself, to make him and him alone look like a magnificent figure head, a god, putting Marian, who he had married during this time, and everyone else on the back burner, leaving Scarlet to care for all of them.

Emma continued to listen as Scarlet went on, already sensing where this was going. Marian and Will fell in love. She eventually built up the courage to ask Robin for a divorce and by doing, so she landed with his hand tattooed on her face. There was no going back for her after that, or any chance to save whatever good lied left in Robin. Marian waited a few weeks until things began to settle between them, then manipulated the divorce papers in for Robin to sign each day since he never glanced at what he was signing, he just admired his godly signature as she slipped the divorce papers in with his business work for him to sign. When she placed the finalized divorce papers on his desk and left, he felt disgraced. Everything good left in Robin had stemmed from Marian, but once she left, it all boiled up inside him and evaporated away, leaving only hate behind.

Marian disgracing Robin made him feel like a fool and because of that he wanted her gone. And Scarlet was the one ordered to do it. Robin had covered up every minuscule crime Scarlet committed after their father passed away of Cancer, and stated because of that, he owed him. When Will refused to hurt Marian, he found himself arrested for drinking and driving even though he had passed out in the back seat of the car with the keys in the glove box. Robin had to prove to Scarlet that he had the power to make anything happen or not happen. In order to protect Marian, Will took her away to another country leaving the house in disarray so that people assumed she either ran away or something worst had happened. Yet, Robin was never satisfied, he always sensed Marian wasn't really ever gone, but after a few years of no word from her, he let it go. Then he met Cora.

Cora was Robin's soul mate. They both craved money, power and importance, no matter what the cost. She basically sold her daughter to get to Robin, turning a blind eye to all of Robin's outburst whenever Regina reminded him of Marian. Regina acted faster than Marian though, she was in and out of his life within a year, there so called marriage, only lasted a couple of months, disgracing Robin all over again. Once was bad enough for him, but twice, this time he wanted proof she was dead. He actually requested Scarlet to take out her heart. He wanted Regina dead and Henry back with him so he and Cora could mold the boy into a son of their choosing. It was totally morbid.

Emma had to stop him after that. She heard enough. Robin was a narcissist who refused to be insulted. He played on the hero role who gave to the poor so well he had everyone fooled. He was a smart, cunning, powerful and a rich figure head. Emma backed up losing her breath, again at a lost with this case. Robin had played Will so well that even if he didn't go through with the initial plan, everything still pointed at him. The evidence, all of Robin's associates, and Will's reputation which Robin also somehow controlled had Scarlet all wrapped up ready to deliver to the police. How was she supposed to beat someone like that, she Emma Swan, foster child, growing up with nothing, defeat a man who had power and control over everything.

"Detective?" Will said cocking his head concerned.

"Sorry," Emma replied looking into his lost eyes. Scarlet was like her, a rag doll for others to play with. In a way, Emma was fortunate compared to him. She had people in her life now that loved and supported her, while he only had Marian, the woman he loved, but barely saw, everyone else was a vampire, waiting to suck him dry. She hated that he fell prey to Robin's plan and attacked Regina and he would have to pay for that eventually, but now she needed to protect him.

Emma's confidence returned as she promised herself that no one was above the law, no matter who they were or how much money and power they had. Men like Robin needed to be reminded of that.

"Come on," Emma instructed.

"Where are we going?"

"Some place safe."

Emma and Scarlet had to wait until after the breakfast rush, but Granny met them not far from the warehouse. Emma stashed Will in her truck and eyed him, not in the mood to hear any smart ass remarks about his new bodyguard, but her glare was nothing compared to Granny's and he hopped right in, lips sealed.

"So, what's the plan?" Scarlet asked before Emma closed the door.

"As soon as I know, you'll know."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far. Going to try to get chapter 12 up in a few days as well to keep the ball rolling :) Thanks again for all your support!**_

* * *

><p>Emma drove to the station without any music on after Granny drove off with Scarlet. She usually preferred listening to music, it normally helped sort her thoughts, but the scramble inside her brain needed to be organized without any outside forces interfering.<p>

When Emma got to the precinct she had Killian check all of Scarlet's e-mails and phone calls, asking to search for anything that stood out, calls at odd times, strange numbers, e-mails with weird phrases or wordings, anything. He nodded and took notes down, hurrying to get to it with the same amount of seriousness he showed the day before making her smile. Charming may have been right about Jones. Sure, he could be obnoxious at times, and would never get a date with her if her life depended on it, but he was proving himself to be a decent Detective.

Afterwards, Emma went for a walk around the park. Everything she should be doing with the case now was pointless. Killians research may come up with something to help her end the investigation, but all the other Detectives were being wasted searching for a man she personally hid away. It was one thing to bend the rules, but having to lie to her colleagues day after day was starting to bother her. She knew why she had to do it. She couldn't take the chance that Robin somehow influenced some of them. That was the only thing to help her justify her deceit about hiding Regina, Henry, and now Scarlet, away from her peers, knowing that all of this was about keeping Regina and Henry safe. They were her priority; nothing else mattered until their safety was secured from Robin for good.

Still, work was a blur the rest of the day. Emma carried on a few conversations without remembering what was said, made a few jokes at the water jug forgetting she even laughed and watched as everyone went on with their day following false leads on Will Scarlet sightings. Things were hectic around her, but to Emma it was all wasteful white noise. She did her best to keep busy and come up with ways to bring Robin down, but as always, her ideas came up empty.

* * *

><p>When Emma got home that night, Regina read her busy face like she had known her for years and told her to relax while she dished out some potato and apple stew. They had a quiet evening watching movies and Emma smiled at Regina's soothing motherly nature. She didn't even ask what was going on, even though it was her case keeping Emma busy. She sensed that Emma had things she needed to sort out on her own and gave her that space without prying the entire night.<p>

After Henry went to bed, Regina continued to lend Emma silent support. She took Emma's hand in hers while her other hand grazed up and down her lower arm. They kept the evening very simple, very innocent, yet extremely touching, staying up on the couch together until Regina finally drifted off to sleep.

Emma stayed on the couch stroking Regina's hair waiting for Ruby to come home wanting to return the comforting favor, knowing that even though her body was now rested, her mind refused to let her go so she might as well keep busy doing something enjoyable.

"Hey," Ruby announced slowly opening the door.

"Hey," Emma whispered, brushing back one of Regina's wandering strands before grazing her forehead with a kiss without even thinking about it, but Ruby just smiled and nudged her head toward the kitchen as Emma scooted off the couch.

"So, how's our cover?" Emma asked.

"You mean is our stowaway still MIA to our colleagues?"

Emma saw the betrayal reflect back in Ruby's eyes that she had been dealing with all day, "yeah."

"We're still good," Ruby replied. "And we're doing the right thing," she added.

Emma nodded sadly relieved then took a glimpse over at the couch to remind herself why this was the right thing.

"You guys looked really cute over there," Ruby said getting her attention back.

"Please," Emma started, but Ruby shot her hand up stopping her.

"You know, maybe I was wrong, maybe the two found each other for a reason. This case is draining, especially since we have to manipulate our co-workers more every day. Maybe it's good to have her by your side to help you with that."

Emma smiled, "What about you?"

"Oh, I'll get my snuggle time in with Regina while you're at work tomorrow." Emma laughed softly as she punched Ruby in the arm, but Ruby's smirked remained.

"Well, I guess I'll sleep on the floor next to the kid tonight like a watch dog."

"I can get her into the other room," Emma said glancing over at a very cozy looking Regina.

"Nah, she looks too peaceful, and with everything going on, only a monster would disturb that." Ruby kissed Emma on the cheek before grabbing her things and tiptoeing into the other room leaving Emma standing in the kitchen entryway watching Regina sleep for a few more minutes with a small smile on her face. She wondered what Regina was dreaming of? Maybe when this was all said and done with, she would ask her.

* * *

><p>Emma didn't sleep much, but was actually well rested for the first time in days as morning approached. Her arm had fallen asleep a few times, so after slipping out from under Regina she stood up and began to stretch it out.<p>

"You know, you could have woken me?" An extra raspy voice said from behind her.

"What kind of host would I be if I did that?" Emma replied smiling down at her. "Do you need anything while I out?" Emma went on. Regina sat up thinking it over for a moment making Emma smirk. It was funny how much this part felt like an actual relationship, even though that wasn't something they were going to discuss until after the case closed.

"No, but if something comes up."

"You'll be sure to let me know," Emma finished making Regina smile back at her with a nod.

Emma gathered her things and headed down to Granny's truck noticing her coffees and breakfast sandwiches out and ready, Granny evidently having an extra early start to her day as well.

"You ok Granny?" But the glare shot up from the older woman's glasses gave away her answer before she spoke.

"I got a new puppy," she spat, "He's very loud, impatient and wines a lot."

Emma couldn't help but laugh a little, "I'm very sorry about that."

"It's ok. I guess I should at least count my blessings that he's potty trained."

Emma almost choked as she took a sip of her coffee. She really needed to figure out how to take down Robin, not only for Regina and Henry, but before Granny killed Scarlet as well. "Good to see that you found the silver lining," Emma replied as she began to leave. "Oh," she added turning around halfway, "keep him on a short leash and if he keeps acting up, I hear a light smack on the nose with a newspaper sometimes helps."

Granny turned up an evil smile. "Thanks for the tip, I'll be sure to let you know if he does any new tricks later."

"Sounds good."

The precinct seemed quiet when Emma arrived. It was still early on so she didn't think much about it and went to her desk to check her voice-mail and e-mails. Nothing new on Scarlet came in for what she could see, which relieved her, but she still had no way of tying Robin to the assault on Regina. It made her stomach lurch knowing as more time passed the only way to catch him was in the act. It was too risky. She wasn't going to put Regina through that just yet, even though she knew Regina wouldn't mind it as long as Henry was safe. They would explore that option when it was the only option left, but for now, she would continue to search for another way.

Emma stepped out to get a slice of pizza for lunch and to check in with Ruby. They all sounded upbeat and comfortable, maybe a little too comfortable she joked after Ruby's snuggle comment about Regina the night before.

"You love it," Ruby teased before hanging up. Emma smiled into her phone as she shook her head, she did love it. Everything seemed happy and normal back at her apartment easing her worries away, but it wouldn't last.

This time when Emma walked into the precinct, it was flooded with Detectives calling out orders and hurrying through phone calls.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked the room thinking there was a storm approaching from all the chaos.

"Jones found something," one of her fellow Detectives said rushing passed her. Seeing all the excitement in the precinct had the opposite effect on Emma. Anxious, she text Granny to make sure Will was still with her and they were both fine and on their way downtown to pick up her weekly food order. Emma closed her eyes letting out some of the air she was holding in before glancing back up and catching Jones across the room.

"Killian," Emma called waving at him, "care to fill me in?"

"Yeah," he replied hurrying over. "Sorry Swan, you were going to be my first call, but the Captain insisted I'd gather everyone since you were out for lunch and would be back soon enough."

Emma rolled her eyes. Less than a week ago, Glass was trying to toss this case to another division, now all of a sudden, not only was he allowing their precinct to handle the Mills Case, he began running point with it. "Fine," she spat, "just tell me what's going on."

"Right," Jones said tossing his notes on her desk. "It all seemed to swarm in all at once. First, I finally found footage of Scarlet leaving the hotel the morning of the attack on Ms. Mills, and I also received footage of him returning the same way, hopping up the cable maintenance truck, two hours after the attack."

"Well, that looks like it's getting pretty concrete," she replied flatly.

"Yeah, but get this, we also finally found evidence of Scarlet being in Portland." Emma controlled her nerves and nodded for Killian to go forward. They all knew it was a possibility he would come here, but now that they had proof, the air around her was becoming thin. "We located a rent-a-car that was registered under one of his aliases. And the car was just found near one of the old warehouses down by the pier. Of course, there are no cameras down there, so we don't know where Scarlet went from there, but at least now we have the car he rented so he won't be able to get far. There's no reason for Scarlet to be in Portland that we can find, so we're guessing he's here to either finish the job with Ms. Mills or go after Mr. Locke."

"Let me guess," Emma chimed in hiding her annoyance away, "the Captain came up with that last part."

"Yep," Killian replied, "he's having someone bring Robin in now to keep him safe, but no one has been able to reach Ms. Mills yet."

"I've got that covered," Emma responded quickly, "How did you find out about the aliases?" She asked getting the attention off Regina as fast as she could.

"Oh, Mr. Locke and his friend John Little helped us out with that last night, that's where we all were this morning, hunting all of them down."

"And again, no one decided to tell me any of this, or Ruby last night," Emma fired back.

"Well, they came in late last night after Ruby left, and I thought the Captain was going to fill you in this morning, I guess he got caught up in everything though, sorry Swan." Emma nodded and dismissed Killian. She was annoyed, but mostly at Glass. He never had any intention of filling her in until he had to. Her Captain was all about the Glory. Now she needed to find a way to slip out unnoticed since all of this was actually useless information to her. The only vital thing was that they were zeroing in on Scarlet and if he were to get caught now, it would explode all over her. And then proving Robin was involved in Regina's attack would be completely gone.

Emma needed to wait to sneak out until Glass's big announcement with the case though. She couldn't risk curious eyes. Emma grinded her teeth as Glass stood in front of her colleagues breaking down all the new information, word for word from Jones's notes. She should be the one filing everyone in, but Glass wanting the credit worked in her favor, the more eyes on him, the fewer eyes on her.

As Glass finished up, the elevator doors opened with Robin strutting out and into the precinct. It disgusted her to watch the other Detectives shake his hand for his help with the investigation, patting him on the back for the turmoil he was going through and throw a few jokes around to ease the hard times he was in. Her venomous look met his and he shot her a simple mocking grin that squeezed her insides. It was like he knew something, something other than the investigation into Scarlet. Emma watched as Robin met with Captain Glass in the center of the precinct, shaking his hand like he was receiving a medal of honor, flashing her one last glimpse of pure evil as he did.

Emma turned away, shuffling her papers on her desk as she waited for Robin to walk into Glass's office so she could slip away. When she glanced down, a new e-mail popped up from the judge who issued the restraining order, saying that in light of the new information Mr. Locke's attorneys were able to throw out the restraining order. It felt like one nightmare after another all of a sudden. Emma text Granny again, who said they were still in the clear, but the malicious look Robin shot her flashed before her eyes once more. Her gut said something was wrong, and with that thought zipping through her mind, she hurried to her car to head home.

Emma tried calling Ruby a few times on the way, but there was no answer. She knew Robin was in the precinct and on her way out she passed his friend John Little so they weren't up to anything at the moment, but she would be a fool to think they were the only ones scouring the city. She parked right out front of her apartment building, popping her siren on the dash so she wouldn't get towed and sprinted up the stairs knowing waiting for the elevator to do all the work would eat away at her patience.

Other than Robin's look, there was no reason for Emma to be in panicky mode. Yes, the restraining order was lifted, but with Robin's teams of elite attorneys that really wasn't much of a surprise, especially now that Scarlet was locked in for the whole thing. The security patrol hadn't reported anything out of the ordinary and her Navy Seals neighbor had said nothing suspicious was about when she called after Ruby didn't answer. Still, Ruby hadn't answered, which was odd for her. Sure, she and Henry could be in the middle of a game, but it's been over ten minutes and still no word.

Emma opened her door hoping she had been overacting from Robin's ugly look at the precinct and that the bubbly group of individuals she spoke to at lunch would greet her with wide smiles, but as soon as she stepped inside her apartment, her fears became a reality. Ruby was passed out on the floor tied up with Henry on the couch staring blankly at the turned off television.

"Regina," Emma cried looking around the door.

"Won't you have a seat dear," came a reply from the kitchen. Emma scrunched her eyes together as a figure crept out from the shadows, bopping a teabag up and down from one of her new coffee mugs. It was Regina's mother, Cora, with Regina sitting obediently at the table staring just as blankly as Henry into the air.


End file.
